


Of High School Life and Podcasts

by JustTrash_Fan



Series: The Life and Times of Viktor and Yuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Katsuki Yuuri, Alternate Universe - High School, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cheerleader Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, Football Player Viktor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTrash_Fan/pseuds/JustTrash_Fan
Summary: Yuuri doesn't think anything about it when he anonymously starts a podcast about his school. He doesn't think that his school would find out about it. He definitely doesn't think that the school would ask him to keep making his podcast. So now Yuuri is a school wide celebrity - but no one knows who he is. Trying to keep his friends from finding out about his secret is hard enough, but now apparently he is friends with his schools local God! Yuuri has no clue what he is doing, but he is determined to make it through his senior year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter kinda sucks but I swear that it is gonna get better. I just had no clue how to start this fic. But please give it a chance!

Yuuri quickly and quietly made his way towards Ms. Okukawa's classroom. Unfortunately, Yuuri didn't have his free period with any of his friends. He sighed as he walked into the class and sat down in the front row. The desk that Yuuri had silently claimed as his own was on the front row right beside the door.

          Yuuri looked around the room and noticed that there were only about three other people in the room currently. The door creaked open and Yuuri looked up only to look down again quickly with a blush on his face as Viktor Nikiforov stepped into the classroom with all of his friends following behind him.

                                             Yes, Yuuri may or may not be the same as every single girl in his school. Yes, Yuuri has a crush on Viktor Nikiforov, his school's quarterback, and local celebrity.

       Viktor and his friends brushed past Yuuri and headed to the back of the classroom. He breathed out a sigh of relief as they passed him.

The bell rang and Ms. Okukawa entered the classroom. Yuuri smiled, even though he only had her for free period and dance this year, Ms. Okukawa would always be his favorite teacher. She stopped at the front of the classroom with a small envelope in her hand, she looked around the room before her eyes locked onto him. Walking over to him, she held out the envelope for him to take from her.

Ms. Okukawa grinned at him before heading back to the front of the classroom and clearing her throat. No one seemed to listen, too busy catching up with their friends from the summer. An annoyed look appeared on her face and Yuuri, knowingly, reached up and covered his ears. “Hey, Brats!” She yelled gaining the attention of the entire class. Yuuri uncovers his ears as she grinned at the, now quite, class. “Alright, kiddos! I know this is free period, but the school has decided that two days a week we will be listening to a sort of news podcast in the class.” The entire class let out a groan of annoyance but Ms. Okukawa just seemed to grin wider. “Hey now, none of that. Trust me you will enjoy this.”

She walked over to her computer and typed in a few things. As she did this Yuuri looked down at the envelope in his hand. He curiously tore the envelope open and unfolded the letter in his hands. Just as his eyes started to scan the letter Ms. Okukawa got the sound for the podcast to work.

Yuuri looked up curiously as a familiar tune started. Where did he know this song from?

 

 _"We were born to make history…"_ The song finished, and Yuuri’s eyes widened, ‘No way,’ he thought nervously.

 

Sure enough, Yuuri’s hardly recognizable voice entered the room, _“School sucks.”_ it started, _“Like I mean it really sucks. No one wants to be there, not even the teachers.”_ A couple of kids around the room laugh and Yuuri’s chest feels lighter when they do.

 

 _“But unfortunately, it’s necessary.” There is an exaggerated sigh, “But you know, I feel like part of the reason that school sucks is because we don’t pay attention to what really goes on at school, I mean I don’t know about you, but the last big thing I heard about at our school was that Viktor Nikiforov braided his hair. I swear the entire school almost exploded that day from the sheer sex appeal that Nikiforov was exuding.”_ Yuuri’s face exploded into redness at hearing himself say that. There was a loud snort from the back of the room, Yuuri turned around to see **the** Viktor Nikiforov laughing extremely hard. The rest of the class was filled with little giggles and many girls were blushing at just remembering that day.

 

 _“So you know what,”_ Podcast Yuuri continued, _“I’m gonna change that. Tons of awesome stuff happens all the time at our school and our town. It’s time we knew about it. So welcome to High School and Stuff, a podcast about GP High and the town that we reside in. You can call me Eros, and I’ll be your guide through the stupid, the cool, and the stupidly cool. Let's get started shall we?”_

 

The entire class looked invested in what Podcast Yuuri was saying. Yuuri looked back down at the letter in his hands and finally read it. It was a letter from the school board. Apparently over the summer when he had shown Minako-sensei, Ms. Okukawa during school hours, his little podcast project she had taken it to the school board. They agreed that it is a great thing and that everyone at the school needed to listen to it. Luckily for Yuuri, it seemed like they were willing to keep the podcast anonymous.

 _“And that is it for this episode of High School and Stuff! If you have any news you want me to talk about just put up a comment on the podcast and I'll review it! This is Eros signing off!”_ The relatively short first episode of his podcast was officially over. The class was quiet for a moment before they burst into conversation. Yuuri listened in and suddenly realized that many of the students were praising the podcast, the others were discussing who they thought Eros could be.

Yuuri looked up and realized that Ms. Okukawa was beckoning him to her desk. He shyly stood up and quickly made his way up to her. “Yuuri is this okay?” She whispered to him once he was close enough. “I know I didn’t ask you, but this was amazing, and I think everyone really likes it.” Yuuri looked around the room where everyone was chatting excitedly about the Podcast. “Just say the word and the school will never play it ever again.” Minako was looking at him in worry.

Yuuri bit his lip, part of him wanted the school to never hear this again, but the other part understood that this was the reason that he had started the Podcast in the first place, to get information out. He looked at the class for a moment before finally making a decision. “This is fine.” He whispered looking at Minako hesitantly. A big grin took over her face and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes through the rest of his day at school, we hear from Viktor, Yuuri has a dance accident, and Yuuri starts the next episode of his podcast. Featuring like literally almost every character to exist.

Yuuri leaves his free period class with his heart racing. He can’t help but be worried, what if someone recognizes his voice from the podcast? ‘No,’ he stops himself, ‘that's why you make your voice a bit deeper when doing the podcast.’ He calmed himself down a bit.

“Yuuri!” He heard someone yell causing him to tense up. He relaxed a bit when he realized that it was just Phichit. Phichit was dragging an emotionless Seung Gil behind him. “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!” Phichit chanted when he was finally in front of him. “Did you guys listen to that Eros guy in free period?” Yuuri tensed slightly but nodded.

“Yeah everyone seems really excited about it,” Yuuri answered as the three of them started walking towards their English class with Mrs. Baranovskaya.

“Well, of course, they are,” Phichit said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “This guy is hilarious!” Phichit pulled out his phone and started typing with his free hand, the other was still clasped together with Seung Gil’s. “I’m already tweeting about how awesome he is, do you think it’s still too early for a fan page?” Yuuri sputtered in surprise.

“A Fan Page!” Yuuri looked at his friend in shock as they stepped into Mrs. Baranovskayas classroom and Phichit kissed Seung Gil goodbye. They walked to the back of the classroom and sat down, Yuuri pulling out a notebook and his pens, one for each color of the rainbow plus some, Phichit on the other hand simply pulling out a single piece of paper and stole one of Yuuri’s pens. “I really don’t think that that is necessary.”

Phichit didn’t even look up from his phone, “I can already tell that he is gonna be a big thing in this school Yuuri, I have to get a head start on Giacometti or he’ll surpass me on followers.” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“You and your non-existent feud with Christophe Giacometti will always confuse me.”

“It’s real Yuuri! I’m telling you he is coming for my brand!” Phichit nearly yelled causing Yuuri to hold his hands up in surrender.

“Whatever you say.” Yuuri looked up and locked his eyes onto the group entering the room. Phichit, upon noticing his friend's sudden silence looked up to see him staring dreamily at the front of the room. Phichit grinned when he realized what Yuuri was looking at.

“Another year of staring longingly at Viktor huh?” Yuuri blushed bright red and looked away from the silver-haired football player who had taken a seat at the front of the room. Phichit laughed a bit as Yuuri threw a ball of paper at him annoyed.

“Leave me alone,” Yuuri hissed at Phichit, his face still red. Phichit calmed himself down and smiled at Yuuri.

“Honestly, I’m just getting revenge on you for how you acted while I was pining for Seung Gil.” Yuuri grinned remembering sophomore year when Phichit would stare dopily after the straight-faced student as he did the most mundane tasks ever. Yuuri thought it was hilarious at the time, but being on the other end of it sucked.

“Yeah but you’ve been doing this since the beginning of junior year!” Yuuri whined. Phichit just laughed again and started typing something on his phone. The bell rang and Yuuri slapped his best friends arm forcing him to put his phone up, he had heard stories about how strict Mrs. Baranovskaya was about phones. Luckily Phichit didn’t argue and quickly slipped his phone into his pocket.

Mrs. Baranovskaya gracefully walked to the front of the class and Yuuri watched on in awe, you could tell that she was a retired ballerina, and that made Yuuri respect her completely. The class watched her quietly as she wrote the word ‘Introduction’ on the board. Once she was done she turned around and stared down the class.

“Hello class, I trust that you have been having a wonderful first day.” A couple of students nodded, Yuuri included. “The first thing I like to do in my class is go around and have everyone introduce themselves and tell us one interesting fact about themselves.” Yuuri nearly groaned. He had nearly forgotten about the dreaded introductions that many teachers force students to do. It was hell for students with Anxiety. He looked down at his desk and prayed to whatever gods there were that he was not first. Unfortunately it seemed that Lady Luck was not on his side today. “Mr. Katsuki, why don’t you go first?”

Yuuri sat still for a moment as everyone looked at him, Phichit reached across and slapped his arm, breaking him out of his frozen state. He blushed and shyly stood up. Yuuri gave a small wave to the class before saying, “Um, hi, I’m Yuuri Katsuki.” He paused for a moment unsure of where to go from there.

“Something about yourself,” Phichit whispered helpfully as Yuuri stood there, not knowing what to say next.

“Oh! Um, I’m a dancer.” Yuuri said before going to sit down. This apparently was not the right thing to say as Mrs. Baranovskaya stopped him.

“What type of dance do you do Yuuri?” Yuuri swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

“Ballet, mostly.” He replied. He blushed a bit as he heard one of the football players in the front of the room snicker at him. He sat down quickly and buried his burning face in his hands.

The room was quiet for a moment, Yuuri, confused, looked up to see Mrs. Baranovskaya standing in front of the desk of the boy who had snickered when Yuuri said that he did Ballet. She was glaring at him and the boy seemed to be scared out of his wits. “Is there something funny that I am not getting?” She asked him.

The boy shook his head rapidly, Mrs. Baranovskaya was not letting him get off that easy, “Shall I guess then? You think it is funny that Mr. Katsuki is a ballet dancer? You think ballet is unmanly?” The boy didn’t say anything and Yuuri was amazed that this teacher was actually standing up for him. “Tell me, if you sprained your ankle or wrist would you still play football while it was healing?”

The boy finally spoke, “Of course not, that’s dangerous.”

Mrs. Baranovskaya made a humming sound before turning to Yuuri, “Mr. Katsuki, how often do you sprain your ankle while doing ballet?”

Yuuri thought for a moment before quietly answering, “The longest I think I’ve gone without a sprain was three weeks.”

“And did you stop practicing when you hurt yourself?”

Yuuri shook his head no, “The only time I stopped because of an injury was when I broke my leg.”

Mrs. Baranovskaya nodded and turned back to the football player, “So what I’m hearing, is that you, a football player, are weaker than a ballet dancer.” The boy looked as though he was going to object but she silenced him with a look. She marched back to the front of the room and looked around the class. “Alright, who’s next.”

 

When class ended Yuuri left with Phichit and a new love for his English teacher. Any worries he had about her were completely uprooted within the first ten minutes of class. Mrs. Baranovskaya waved the two friends goodbye and Yuuri happily told her to have a wonderful rest of the day.

“She is amazing!” Yuuri ranted as he and Phichit went outside to their usual lunch table.

“Yeah, her standing up for you at the beginning of class was the best! Did you see how scared that kid looked?” Phichit and Yuuri giggled a bit as they sat down below the giant Pine tree at the front of the school.

It wasn’t long before Leo, Guang-Hong, Seung Gil, Yuuko, and Takeshi joined them. Seung Gil sat on Phichits left. Yuuko and Takeshi sat down beside each other while holding hands. Leo and Guang-Hong did the same. It was in moments like these that Yuuri remembered that he was the only one of his friends not in a relationship. Though he never felt live a seventh wheel, he still felt very awkward, especially when Yuuko asked him about his love life.

Yuuri caught himself looking over to where Viktor and his friends were sitting and eating more often than not. He couldn’t help it. “Hey, Yuuri did you hear that apparently, the school is talking about creating a dance committee?”

Yuuri drew his attention away from Viktor and over to Phichit, “What's the point of it? We only have two dances a year, Homecoming and Prom.”

Guang-Hong interjected excitedly, “Apparently if it gets approved then the committee will be free to create a few more dances.”

“Yeah but I doubt the committee will actually happen, I mean almost no one at the school even knows that it’s happening, and they need student support to get it approved,” Takeshi said plainly. Yuuri watched as Guang-Hong deflated and seemed to lose his excited demeanor.

Yuuri pulled out a small notepad and wrote down to talk about the dance committee on his Podcast. He quickly put the notepad back up and rejoined the lunch conversation.

“I heard that Viktor Nikiforov has already been asked out five times today,” Yuuko said glancing over to the table where Viktor and his friends were.

Phichit rolled his eyes, “You think that people would realize that asking someone out on the first day of school isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

Seung Gil stared at his boyfriend for a moment, “You asked me out the first day of Junior Year.” Phichit blushed red and Yuuri burst out laughing.

“Shut up Yuuri!” Phichit yelled as his friend continued to laughed loudly. Little did they know that a certain silver-haired football player had turned to look upon hearing the loud laughter.

 

Viktor sighed longingly as he watched the young dancer laugh while his friend yelled at him. “You know my friend you should just ask him out,” Chris said as he leaned over Viktors shoulder to steal some of his food.

Viktor blushed and pouted before looking away from Yuuri. “Why would someone of his beauty ever like me!” He wailed before throwing himself dramatically onto Yuri Plisetsky, his sophomore cousin who was unfortunate enough to be sitting beside Viktor at their table.

“Get off of me you idiot!” He yelled angrily shoving Viktor into Chris.

Viktor pouted at Yuri before turning back to Chris, “He would turn me down flat and I would be ruined!” He exclaimed, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

“You realize you are literally the most desired guy in this school right?” Mila told him as she leaned up against Sara happily, “Like you literally have a fan club. He would be stupid to turn you down.”

Sara made a humming sound next to her, “I actually think that Viktor’s popularity may work against him with Yuuri.”

Viktor wailed and collapsed onto the table, “See! I told you! I’ll never find love!”

Chris patted his back comfortingly before looking at Sara, “How would his popularity work against him? Most people want to be popular right?”

“Yuuri is pretty shy. We’ve been on the dance team together for two years now and I didn’t have a real conversation with him until about half a year ago. He may be intimidated by Viktor.” She said while popping a grape into her mouth.

Chris hummed, “I still think he should do it. It will get me closer to the Chulanont kid, and then I can learn his secrets and finally surpass him in Twitter and Instagram followers!” Mila snorted at that and Viktor pawed helplessly at Chris’ arm.

“No! If you do that then Yuuri might think that I’m a sleeper agent sent to get close to him in order to learn his friend's social media secrets!” He whined.

“Oh my god!” Yuri yelled annoyed before burying his face in his hands, “I am surrounded by idiots! God, I wish Beka was here today!” He stood up and marched away from the group.

 

After lunch, Yuuri made his way through his fifth and sixth periods with Leo and Guang-Hong by his side. Nervously he said goodbye to them before cautiously making his way into the boys changing rooms at the football field. He quietly stepped inside and tried to ignore all of the football players who were getting changed in there as well. He made his way over to his locker that he had put all of his practice clothes in that morning.

He ignored everyone else and headed over to one of the dressing stalls. He stepped inside and quickly changed before heading back to his locker. He made sure that his regular clothes were locked inside before he sat down and slipped on his dance shoes. He stood up and quickly made his way out of the locker room. As he went through the door he accidentally bumped shoulders with someone. He looked up to apologize only to be met with the blue eyes of Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri froze for a moment before he went red and stuttered out an apology, “I’m, I'm, so sorry!” He turned quickly and fled from the locker room. He tried not to look behind him as he raced over to where the rest of the dance team was warming up.

“Hey, Yuuri!” Sara Crispino said when he joined the group.

Yuuri smiled at her and walked over to start stretching beside her, “Hey Sara, how was your summer?” Yuuri pulled his legs into a stretch before dropping into a split.

Sara gaped at him, “How are you still so flexible! We haven’t practiced for like a month!”

Yuuri just grinned at her, “Ballet with Minako-sensei four days a week.”

Sara laughed a bit before answering Yuuri’s earlier question, “My summer was great, I got to be a lifeguard at a waterpark.” She dropped into butterfly stretches as Yuuri moved out of the splits and into Leg stretches. “Did you do anything this summer other than Ballet?”

Yuuri laughed a little before nodding, “Yeah, I went to the lake for a week with my friend Phichit.”

“Sounds fun,” Sara responded as she and Yuuri stood up to do some arm stretches.

“Yeah, mostly it was. But I also had to listen to him rant about how he thinks Christophe Giacometti is trying to sabotage his status as social media king.” Sara giggled a bit at this. “What about you? No problems with lifeguarding I assume?”

Sara shook her head no, “It was pretty peaceful luckily.” Before Yuuri could respond Minako-sensei gathered the everyone up.

Despite being the only boy on the dance team, Yuuri never felt like he was out of place. All of the girls on the team were very nice, and recently he had become pretty good friends with Sara which helped.

“Alright, you know what we have to start with! Stamina building! One mile lets go!” Minako called out. Everyone groaned but headed over to the track and started their mile.

Surprisingly he had the best stamina on the team. Sara started lagging behind him after the first lap and before Yuuri knew it he was jogging ahead of all of his tired team members. He took the time to quietly watch the football team who had just started their warm-up on the football field. His eyes quickly found Viktor who was leading the offense in push-ups.

‘God I’m gay,’ Yuuri thought laughing a bit to himself as he stared at Viktor. He finished up his mile quickly and waited beside Minako-sensei as the rest of the team finished up. He stopped himself from thirsting after Viktor as Minako told them that they were going to work on their lifts first.

Yuuri went to his place behind Sara and prepared to help lift her up. “Five, six, seven, eight!” Minako called clapping. With the help of two girls Yuuri lifted Sara into the sky and held the back of her ankles in order to stabilize her. Minako called for them to drop and Sara came falling down into their arms. “Alright again!” Minako yelled.

They did the same thing, lifting Sara into the sky. This time however right as Yuuri let go of Sara’s ankles so that she could jump the two girls launched her slightly before screaming and letting go of her. Sara screamed as she started falling at an odd angle. Yuuri knew that if she hit the ground she would definitely break something. Without thinking he rushed forward and caught her in his arms. Unfortunately, the way that he caught her sent him off balance and he barely managed to set her down roughly before he tumbled to the ground, Sara following after.

Yuuri groaned as he slammed onto the ground with Sara falling next to him. Sara stood up quickly but Yuuri found himself a bit disoriented as he felt a pain on the back of his head and the small of his back. There was some yelling and before Yuuri knew it Minako-sensei and the football coach Mr. Feltsman were hovering over him with concerned looks on their faces.

“Yuuri! Are you alright?” Minako asked helping him sit up. Yuuri rubbed the back of his head before nodding.

“I’m sorry about that, I don’t know why that Football would have headed this way.” Mr. Feltsman said as he helped Yuuri stand.

“It’s fine,” Yuuri said before wincing slightly as he moved his foot around. Great looks like his ankle were sprained again.

Yuuri was pulled into a rough hug by Sara who had tears in her eyes, “Yuuri! Oh my gosh thank you so much! I probably would have broken something if it wasn’t for you!”

Yuuri shook his head, “It’s okay, I still don’t understand what happened?” He asked looking around.

“It looks like one of my boys accidentally threw one of the balls over here. Your two other girls must have panicked and ran, Unfortunately, it looks like the football hit you instead, not that that stopped you from catching her.” Yuuri nodded and rubbed his back. That must be why it hurt.

“Is everything okay?” A voice asked. Yuuri turned only to blush a little when he saw a sweaty, gorgeous, Viktor Nikiforov looking at him in worry.

Yuuri looked down before trying to move a little only to wince. Minako unfortunately noticed his pain. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Yuuri? Did you sprain your ankle?” Yuuri winced a bit.

“N-no of course not Minako-sensei.” Minako rushed at him and grabbed his leg lifting it into the air. Luckily Yuuri had good balance and was able to hold himself up. She rotated his foot and Yuuri let out a little yelp. Minako glared at him and he looked down ashamed.

“Sit down and Ice it, we need to prevent as much swelling as possible.” Yuuri nodded and let Sara help him over to the benches usually reserved for the football players.

Viktor followed Yuuri and Sara worriedly, Sara ran off to get him some Ice, and Viktor stood in front of Yuuri a bit nervous. “This doesn’t mean you aren’t going to be able to dance, right Yuuri?” He asked worriedly. Yuuri stared at him shocked for a moment. Viktor Nikiforov, the Viktor Nikiforov, knew his name?

Yuuri looked down and blushed a bit, “No, as long as I stay off of it for the rest of today and majority of tomorrow, I should be fine.” He answered shyly. Viktor had to physically stop himself from cooing at the dancer's cuteness.

“Well that's good, I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t get to see you dance for a while.” Viktor grinned at Yuuri and winked at him before making his way back over to the group that he was leading through drills. Yuuri stared after him shocked, his face completely red. He buried his face in his hands and let out a little screech.

 

When Yuuri got home that afternoon he was still reeling from Viktor speaking to him. He said hi to his parents before heading to his room. He dropped his bag by the door and made his way over to his desk. Making sure that all of his equipment was hooked up properly, he pulled out his notepad and laptop.

Yuuri was shocked when he pulled up the comments on his podcast. There were a ton of new comments telling Yuuri about things going on at the school and the town. Yuuri also noticed that there were a ton of comments asking for his advice on things. Yuuri picked out a few of the comments that he decided he was going to talk about. He spent the next hour looking up information and cross-checking the comments to make sure that they were accurate.

Finally, he was ready to start recording. He made sure that his door was closed before starting the opening song. He waited for it to play through completely.

 

 _“We were born to make History…”_ Yuuri took a deep breath, _“Yay episode two of High School and Stuff! Are podcast things called episodes? Or is that only for TV?”_ Yuuri wondered aloud before continuing, _“Well who cares, I’m calling it an episode. I’m Eros. I go to GP High but I think you all know that already. You guys have no clue how much I was freaking out when they started playing my podcast in free period today. I mean I almost died of embarrassment! I talked about Viktor Nikiforov’s sex appeal for christ sake! Though let's all admit, he does have crazy sex appeal.”_ Yuuri paused for a moment to laugh to himself.

 _“But besides that, I've been sent some crazy interesting stuff. But I wanna start with something that not a lot of people have heard about. Apparently, our schools is trying to put together a dance committee…”_ Yuuri grinned a bit as he happily kept going through his podcast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor talk more and exchange numbers. Makkachin is mentioned. Vines are quoted. This chapter is relatively short, but enjoy!

It’s that Thursday that they listen to Yuuri’s second episode of his podcast. He is a little more than a little-stressed planning out the third episode. Ever since the school played the first episode of his podcast his comment sections have been blowing up. A lot of what people send to him is dumb rumors or unimportant high schools drama, such as “Bethany Green and Trent Cameron were caught making out behind the school on Tuesday” or “Carla Henderson called Amanda Finn fat”.

However some of the other things he gets sent are really interesting, so far he is planning on talking about the openly gay man who is running for mayor in next months town elections, the successful past in ballet of Mrs. Baranovskaya, the football teams upcoming game, and a brand new segment that Yuuri is going to try out; advice with Eros.

Yuuri still doesn’t understand why everyone seems to enjoy his podcast, many people laugh when he makes pop culture references and even inside jokes within the school. Yuuri thought all the attention on his podcast would make him feel stressed to make it perfect, but it actually doesn’t bother him as much as he thought.

Though he will admit he is more than a little worried when Phichit declares to him in Mr. Celestino’s class that he is going to figure out who Eros is.

“Don’t you think there’s a reason that he isn’t telling anyone who he is?” Yuuri asks as they work on their ‘About Me’ presentations.

Phichit rolls his eyes, “Yuuri, why would someone create something like this for any reason other than to become popular?”

“Maybe they just enjoy it and didn’t think it would take off like it did,” Yuuri says hopefully, he really doesn’t need Phichit trying to figure out who he is.

Phichit scoffs, “Silly Yuuri, so innocent.” Yuuri considers telling Phichit the truth for a moment before banishing the thought. As much as Yuuri loves Phichit, he could not keep a secret to save his life.

‘It’s a miracle that no one knows about my crush on Viktor yet,’ Yuuri mused as he inserted a picture of a poodle onto his favorites slide.

 

That Friday at lunch seemed normal at first. Yuuri nearly choked and died when Phichit showed him a vine that he had never seen, and he got to listen to Guang-Hong excitedly talk about how his English teacher thinks the dance committee will get approved thanks to his podcast.

“I’m so thankful for Eros!” Guang-Hong says with tears in his eyes.

Their group even gets their Eighth member back as Minami had finally returned from his vacation. Yuuri was completely oblivious to Minami staring at nearly everything that Yuuri did in awe. Phichit however nearly died when Minami asked him in a whisper what he thought Yuuri would say if he asked Yuuri to marry him.

Yuuri had just taken a sip of his water when he was hit in the face with a piece of paper. Yuuri looked up in shock to see Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin standing beside their group circle. Yuri was glaring at Yuuri, causing Yuuri to shrink back in fear. “Hey Piggy, follow me.”

Yuuri looked at him confused, “What?” He asked shocked.

Yuri just glared at him, “You heard me Piggy! Follow me!”

Phichit stood glaring at Yuri and ready to fight. Yuuri pulled Phichit to the ground and gave him a stern look, “I’ll be right back, watch my stuff okay?” Phichit looked at him in concern before nodding.

Yuuri followed Yuri and Otabek and it didn’t take him long to figure out where they were leading him. Yuuri almost stopped as they got closer to the table where Viktor Nikiforov and his friends were sitting and talking.

Yuri seemed to sense his hesitation and he stopped to turn and look at Yuuri in worry. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to stay for long, Mila just wants to talk to you.” Yuuri recognized the name of Sara’s girlfriend and nodded feeling at least a tiny bit better.

They reached the table quickly and Yuri plopped down next to Viktor, Otabek following behind him as Yuuri simply stood behind them. Viktor turned around and smiled brightly at Yuuri causing him to flush.

“Yuuri Hi! I don’t think we’ve ever met before!” Said a red-haired girl leaning on Sara. Yuuri looked over at her with a smile.

“You must be Mila!” He said politely while also trying not to panic too much, because Viktor Nikiforov, VICTOR NIKIFOROV, was looking at Yuuri with an ovary exploding smile on his face, and Yuuri doesn’t even have ovaries but if he did they would be NON-EXISTANT right now. Yuuri takes a deep breath and tries not to blush too much.

Mila nods happily, “I’m sorry to pull you away from your lunch,” Yuuri shook his head, reassuring her that it was completely fine. “See Sara and Viktor here decided just now to tell me about you heroically saving my girlfriend on Monday. So I just wanted to thank you.”

Yuuri smiled and waved his hand, “Honestly it’s no problem, Sara is a friend, and I try not to let my friends get hurt.” Mila grinned at him.

“Say, Yuuri, you and your friends always eat underneath that tree right.” Yuuri nodded in confusion, “You wouldn’t mind if we joined you right?”

Yuuri froze for a moment. ‘Okay Yuuri calm down, she probably just means Her and Sara, not the stupidly attractive silver-haired god sitting right in front of you.’ Yuuri takes a deep breath before nodding with a smile, “Feel free to join us any time!”

Mila grins and jumps up from her seat surprising Yuuri, “Awesome, c’mon guys lets go sit with Yuuri and his friends.” Yuuri’s eyes widen as everyone at the table stands and gather their things, even Yuri, though he does it with very loud complaints. “Lead the way!” Mila says once they all have their things.

Yuuri turns around numbly and starts leading them over to his friends. Phichit sees them coming and his eyes widen. He immediately tells the group to spread out and create more room.

Yuuri plops down beside Phichit and nearly faints when Viktor sits right beside him with a smile. Yuuri blushes slightly before giving him a shy smile in return. Yuuri thinks he sees a bit of pink on Viktors face, ‘He must be hot’ Yuuri thinks. ‘Well I mean he is hot,’ Yuuri thinks and immediately has to stop himself from laughing.

It’s quiet in the group for a moment before Yuuri sees Phichit narrow his eyes at Chris and grip his phone tight. Yuuri realizes what Phichit is going to do only a moment before he does it. “Phichit do-”

Phichit cuts Yuuri off by pointing at Chris and hissing out, “You!” Yuuri buries his face in his hands and groans in embarrassment. “You are trying to sabotage me! Evil!” Phichit yells, “Stop trying to get more followers than me on Twitter!”

Chris grins evilly at him, “Ha, so I’m close enough to your follower count to make you squirm, good to know.” Phichit gasps.

Phichit hits Yuuri’s arm repeatedly, “Yuuri what did I tell you! I told you he was coming for me,” Phichit whines.

Yuuri deadpans and looks up at Phichit, “I know, why do you think Yuri came to get me?” Phichits eyes widened and he scrambled back into Seung Gil.

“No…” Phichit said breathlessly, playing along with Yuuri, “Not you…”

“Yes, this entire time! I’ve always been a double agent!” Yuuri declares laughing evilly. Phichit screams and pretends to faint onto Seung Gil. It doesn’t last long as basically everyone sitting around their group starts to giggle uncontrollably.

“Saw you hanging out with Caitlyn yesterday!” Phichit declared in between giggles.

“R-Rebecca it’s not what you think!” Yuuri managed out.

Phichit sat up and pointed at Yuuri while giggling, “I won’t hesitate Bitch!”

“Oh my god!” Mila yells out between her laughter, “Why have we never sat here before, you two are hilarious.”

“Welcome to the cool kids' table!” Phichit shouts before leaning back against Seung Gil happily.

There is a gasp beside Yuuri. When Yuuri looks over he sees Viktor staring at his hand. Yuuri follows his gaze to see that it is on Yuuri’s phone case. Yuuri blushes when he remembers that his phone case is covered in poodles.

“They're my favorite type of dog,” Yuuri says to him shyly. Viktor looks up at him and grins before pulling out his phone and tapping things rapidly. Yuuri stares at him confused until Viktor’s phone is shoved into his face.

Yuuri coos when he sees an adorable poodle puppy on the screen. He practically rips the phone from Viktors hand in his quest to get a better look at the dog. “I just got him. His name is Makkachin.” Yuuri lets out a small screech.

“This is the most beautiful dog I have ever seen,” Yuuri tells Viktor with tears in his eyes. “He looks so soft. What a good boy.”

Phichit groans from next to Yuuri, “Tell me you didn’t show him a dog picture?” Viktor nods at him and Phichit shakes his head, “Sorry but you are never getting your phone back now.

Yuuri turns to Phichit with a look of shock on his face, “Traitor! Makkachin would never treat me like this,” Yuuri says pretending to wipe away tears. Yuuri turns back to Viktor and smiles, without thinking he says, “Send this picture to me! Please?”

Viktor has a mental freak out, ‘Oh my god, oh my god! I’m talking to Yuuri, Yuuri thinks Makkachin is adorable, Yuuri wants Viktor to send him that picture of Makkachin, oh my god that means I’m gonna have Yuuri’s number!’ Finally, Viktor manages to calm his mind enough to respond with, “Sure! What’s your number?” Viktor adds a wink to the end and almost immediately regrets it. ‘Oh my god, why did I do that! He probably thinks I’m a total idiot right now!’ Viktor mentally berates himself.

Yuuri.exe has stopped working. Viktor Nikiforov just WINKED at Yuuri. Ovary exploding VIKTOR NIKIFOROV WINKED AT YUURI. And now he was asking for Yuuri’s number. Yuuri’s entire face went red as he stuttered through his number for Viktor. Yuuri looks down as his phone pings with the picture of Makkachin, “Thank you so much!” Yuuri says and without thinking, pulls Viktor into a hug. When Yuuri pulls himself away he is completely red and trying to look anywhere but at Viktor.

Viktor.exe has stopped working. Yuuri just hugged Viktor. Viktor makes a mental note to thank Makkachin for being so cute. When he finally regains any sense of time and coherence it’s to smile brightly at Yuuri, “Hey Yuuri? You don’t mind if I save your number to my contacts do you?” Viktor tries not to sound nervous as he asks.

Yuuri, in complete shock, nods.

 

When Yuuri gets home from school that afternoon he has no clue what happened to lead up to THE Viktor Nikiforov having his phone number. Yuuri distracts himself by working on his math homework. The next day, right before Yuuri was about to start recording the third episode of his podcast, he gets a text message from Viktor.

 

From: VikNik<3

Video.file

 

Yuuri clicks on the video only to spend the next two minute giggling at the cute little puppy chasing a laser pointer on the ground.

One minute later Viktor gets a text.

From: The Cutest <3

He is such a good boi send my love <3

 

In the end, Yuuri doesn’t end up recording until late the next night. And even then his thoughts are only on Viktor.

 

 _“We were born to make History…”_ Yuuri barely lets the music start before he is speaking, _“Oh my god, I literally have been texting the most gorgeous person in the world I am screaming,”_ He stops for a moment before speaking, _“Sorry guys! This is Eros and welcome back to High School and Stuff. I literally am having a mental meltdown right now? Like somehow this really cute guy keeps texting me? Help? Mom?”_ Yuuri giggles a little, _“But hey you guys are not here to listen to me talk about my huge crush on a guy. After all the only hot guy we talk about on this podcast is Viktor Nikiforov. God, I have mentioned him in every single episode so far. Viktor if you are listening, I am so sorry.”_

 _“So before we start on all that juicy school and town stuff, I have decided to start a brand new segment.”_ Yuuri makes fake cheering noises into the microphone, _“Yes, Yes, I know! I know! Everyone calm down, no need to riot! So, a lot of people have been sending to me asking for advice, and I thought, ‘Hey self can’t hurt to try that out huh?’ So yeah, now we are gonna try this and if it turns out bad, then hey, we can all pretend that it never happened!”_

Yuuri pulled up the first comment that he had decided to respond to, _“So Mr.Roboto asks, ‘I’m starting my first AP class, how do I adjust to it?’ Well, Mr. Roboto. The best advice I can give you is number one, don’t assume you know things, trust me, you don’t. And Number two, listen to your teachers! If they tell you to study, then study. Like literally, it sounds so simple, but it will literally make your life so much easier.”_

Yuuri pulls up the next comment and answers it quickly. He does two more of these before coming to the last comment, one that had been posted last night and he had quickly decided to answer, _“And finally, PoodlesFrLife asks ‘I like this guy, we just started talking, when do you think it is appropriate to ask him out?’ Okay first off, your username is life. Like I love you? And same? But anyways, it all depends on you and this guy you like. Don’t do it until it feels right, like literally, if it still feels a bit awkward talking to them, then wait, but if you are both comfortable around each other, then go for it.”_

Yuuri shrugged hoping that that was good enough advice, _“Anyway, enough with that! Let's get onto some interesting stuff going on in our little world!”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pieces of Yuuri's second week at school

When Yuuri walks into Minako-Sensei’s class on Monday he is immediately waved back to where Viktor, Chris, Mila, and Georgi were sitting. Yuuri shyly made his way back to the group, noticing that some girls in the class seemed to be glaring at him. Yuuri tried to ignore it as Viktor pulled him into an empty seat to his right.

Yuuri realizes that it’s a bit easier to talk to Viktor now. He tries not to get too distracted by Viktors hair, which was up in a high ponytail in case you were wondering and instead focuses on the conversation about the up and coming football game.

“Are you excited for the game Yuuri?” Chris asks him while leaning in a bit too close for Yuuri’s comfort.

Yuuri’s face goes red and he shrugs a bit, “Yeah, I mean I’ll be on the sidelines cheering Viktor on either way.” He grins before realizing what he has said, “You know like the entire team, I’ll be cheering on the entire team.”

Viktor pulls Yuuri into a side hug and grins at the now red-faced boy, “Awww thank you Yuuri! I know I’ll succeed with you there cheering me on!”

Mila laughs a bit before she gets a devious look in her eyes. “Hey, Yuuri?” She starts.

Yuuri finally gets away from Viktor and looks at her curiously, “Yeah Mila?”

Mila gives an evil look to Viktor before saying, “Sara told me that you might be wearing the skirted uniform at Friday’s game. Is it true?” Viktor begins to choke and his face goes bright red.

Yuuri looks over at Viktor concerned, not understanding what could have caused Viktor to begin choking. “Viktor? Do you need some water?” He pulls out his water bottle and holds it out to Viktor. Viktor waves him off as he finally begins to breathe again. Yuuri turns back to Mila, “Well I didn’t have any plans to wear the skirted uniform for dance. Though I suppose I could.”

Viktor goes red again right as the bell rings. Yuuri looks at him curiously but doesn’t say anything as Minako-sensei starts playing episode three of his podcast.

 

Nothing interesting happens for the rest of Yuuri’s day. It goes on as normal. Phichit claims that he has new evidence to help him learn Eros’ identity. Yuuri panics for a moment before hearing that his new evidence is simply the fact that Eros likes poodles.

Viktor and his friends join Yuuri and his at lunchtime again. Their conversation goes well and Yuuri, through his panic, spends almost the entire lunch talking to Viktor.

At dance practice that afternoon Minako-sensei makes the football team clear the field so that the team can practice their routine on the field at least once to know what they need to adjust. Yuuri is pretty sure that the only reason Coach Feltsman agreed was that Minako brought up the football incident of last Monday.

So Yuuri tried not to panic as Viktor sat right beside the field and eagerly watched the dance team set up for their routine. Yuuri focuses in on the dance and gets into his place to wait for the music to start.

The music starts and Yuuri moves through their routine like he always does, but of course with more effort. When it comes to the part where Yuuri is supposed to do his flips he prays that he won’t mess up and fall on his face. Luckily he gets through them with no problem and continues on with the rest of the routine. He breathes out a sigh of relief when the music stops and he can quickly scurry off the field.

Viktor stops him on his way off the field, “Yuuri! That was so amazing! Those flips were so cool, I didn’t even know that you could do that!” It took Yuuri a moment to figure out what he said because he was speaking so fast.

“Thanks,” Yuuri was sure that his face had to be on fire. Viktor was called back onto the field by Coach Feltsman.

 

When Yuuri gets home he has a text from Viktor.

 

From: VikNik <3

Ur a great dancer

 

Yuuri totally doesn’t scream into his pillow.

 

The week goes by quickly, Yuuri records the fourth episode of his podcast and it gets played on Thursday. Friday morning there is a pep rally.

Yuuri is warming up with Sara when Viktor approaches him. Yuuri figures he is coming over to say something to Sara, so he ignores the hopeful flutter in his chest and curses his gay heart for hoping.

“Hey, Yuuri?” Viktor starts, Yuuri turns to him and gives him a big smile. “I was wondering if we could maybe hang out sometime this weekend.”

Yuuri gets a warm feeling in his chest. ‘Oh my god. I’ve gone to gay heaven. Gay God has taken pity on me,’ Yuuri thinks excitedly. “Hang, hang out?” He stutters, his face completely red.

Viktor nods, “Yeah, I mean I kinda need some help in Mrs. Baranovskaya’s class. The summer assignment is killing me.”

Yuuri feels himself deflate, ‘I knew it was too good to be true. This is gay hell! Fuck you Gay Satan! Of course, Viktor just wants my help studying.’ Yuuri feels like he could scream, cry, and collapse all at once.

Viktor mentally hit himself. ‘I was so close!’ Viktor couldn’t help but curse himself, ‘Yuuri probably thinks I was just trying to get close to him to get help in school!’

Yuuri finally responded and gave Viktor a fake smile, “Um yeah, we can meet at the library tomorrow.” Viktor nods before rushing back over to the football team.

Yuuri spends the entire pep rally feeling decidedly unpeppy.

 

Phichit isn’t in Mrs. Baranovskaya’s class that day so Yuuri ends up walking to lunch with Georgi and Viktor.

They’re about fifteen minutes into lunch when Phichit shows up. “Wassup Fuckers!” He yells as he plops down next to Yuuri.

Yuuri is the first to recognize the reference, “Why do you have my phone?” Yuuri says looking at Phichit expectantly.

“Fuck you! That's why!” Yuuri and Phichit share a grin as there are a few chuckles in their group.

The group goes back to their own individual conversations, Yuuri begins to talk to Phichit. The group soon notices that they were arguing about something. Finally, Phichit calls the entire groups attention.

“Okay I’m curious about this, cause Yuuri’s answer is dumb and would literally get him killed,” Yuuri rolls his eyes as everyone looks at Phichit with curiosity growing in their eyes, “Choose two fictional characters to have a threesome with, Go!”

Mila answers so quick that it startles everyone, “Wonderwoman and Black Widow, duh!”

“Well someone's thought about this before,” Phichit laughs before looking around at everyone else.

Sara rolls her eyes at Mila, “I should have known. I’m pretty sure that if Wonder Woman was real you would literally leave me for her.” Mila makes a face that lets everyone know that she is right.

“What did Yuuri say? You said it would literally get him killed?” Viktor asks a bit curious.

Leo, Guang-Hong, Yuuko, and Takeshi all roll their eyes. “Let me guess,” Leo starts, “Kaneki and Tsukiyama?”

Phichit nods as a small blush appears on Yuuri’s face. “Wait from like Tokyo Ghoul?” Minami asks confused.

Yuuri nods his head rapidly, “Kaneki is gorgeous!” He defended.

Mila rolled her eyes, “Okay I understand Kaneki, but Tsukiyama? Really?”

“Tsukiyama is literally oozing sex appeal,” Yuuri says seriously.

“He’s fucking crazy,” Phichit says.

“So?” Yuuri says pointing at Phichit, “I can’t fuck him just cause he is crazy?”

“He would eat you!” Phichit yells incredulous.

“And I would let him!” Yuuri says seriously causing Leo to snort in amusement.

“Kinky!” Chris chimes in causing Yuuri to blush again.

Phichit starts to laugh as Yuuri buries his face in his hands, “Kaneki and Tsukiyama could fuck me up.” Is the last thing Yuuri says on the subject.

 

When Yuuri gets home that afternoon he decides that he is going to wait to record the next episode of his podcast until Saturday after he had helped Viktor. He plopped down on his bed but soon found himself becoming restless.

Yuuri gets up and pulls on some practice clothes, he tells his parents where he is going before starting to run to Minako’s studio. He knocks on the door and she quickly lets him in. She asks what Yuuri is wanting to practice. He blushes before muttering out, “Pole dancing.”

Minako just smiles and helps him set everything up. She leaves and Yuuri starts to dance, it clears his mind and by the time he decided to finish the sky was dark and he was covered in sweat.

 

The next morning Yuuri makes a conscious decision to look his best. He puts on one of his oversized comfortable sweaters and a pair of dark wash jeans. He gets a text from Viktor right before he was about to leave.

 

From: VikNik <3

Do u have a ride to the library

 

Yuuri is quick to send back to him that he was just planning on walking. Viktor seems to dislike this.

 

From: VikNik <3

I’ll come pick u up. Where do u live?

 

Yuuri texts back his address before he can think. It only hits him after he hits send that he is going to be in Victor's car. The same car that he has had multiple, multiple, very inappropriate dreams about him and Viktor...doing things in.

Yuuri blushes red when he sees the pink Cadillac pull up in front of his house. Yuuri shouts goodbye to his family before grabbing his bag and heading outside.

Yuuri slides into the passenger side seat of Viktors car and tries not to think about those dreams...those wonderful amazing dreams...those hot hot heavenly...No! Yuuri shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts.

“Hi!” Viktor chirps happily.

“Hi,” Yuuri responds shyly. He looks around Viktor’s car curiously. He may have had dreams, but he had only ever actually seen the outside of the car.

Viktor pointed at two cups sitting in the cupholders beside him, “I got you a milkshake, I didn’t know what you liked so I just got Chocolate, I hope that's okay.”

Yuuri grinned, “You didn’t have to do that! Also Chocolate is literally my favorite.” Viktor grinned at him as Yuuri picked up the cup with chocolate in it.

“I wanted to make you happy!” Viktor said as he turned the car onto the main street and started heading towards the library.

“Well thank you! You have achieved your goal!” Yuuri stuck the straw in his mouth and started happily slurping on his milkshake.

“Hey Yuuri, do you walk to school?” Viktor asked as they got closer to the library.

Yuuri hummed, “Yeah, it’s not too far of a walk, and I can’t drive so…” Yuuri trails off.

“Maybe I could give you a lift to school?” Viktor says trying not to show his excitement.

Yuuri blushes, “I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

Viktor shakes his head, “It’s no problem, I actually pass your house on my way to school so it’s no big deal.”

Yuuri takes a deep breath before nodding and giving Viktor a shy smile, “Okay, I think I’d like that.”

 

When Yuuri gets home that afternoon he starts to prepare himself for recording his podcast. He gathers his notes before turning everything on and starting to work on episode five.

 

 _“We were born to make history…”_ Yuuri takes a deep breath before starting to speak, _“Hey everyone! This is Eros and welcome to the fifth episode of High School and Stuff! So We won the football game.”_ Yuuri laughed a bit as a thought hit him, _“So we obviously won because our football team is the best, but like honestly, even if we sucked we probably would have won, all we would have to do is stick Viktor Nikiforov on the sidelines with no shirt on.”_ Yuuri stopped to laugh, _“Again I'm so sorry Viktor Nikiforov.”_

_“So should we get to the good stuff, I'm gonna do some news before advice this time. So apparently a brand new ice cream store just opened by the lake…”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff Happens. IDK a pretty short Chapter

Viktor comes to pick Yuuri up before school on Monday. Mari teases Yuuri about his ‘boyfriend’ as he rushes out to Viktors car. Yuuri blushes and tries to deny it, “He isn’t my...Viktor isn’t…” Mari raises an eyebrow and Yuuri decides to just stop talking and leave.

Yuuri slides into the passenger side of the car and smiles at Viktor shyly. Viktor grins back at him and points to a coffee cup sitting beside him, “I don’t know if you drink coffee but I got you some anyway.”

Yuuri smiles, “Coffee is wonderful, though you really didn’t have to get me anything, I’ll pay you back later.” Yuuri picks up the cup and pours some sugar packets into it.

Viktor shakes his head as he pulls away from Yuuri’s house, “No need, I enjoy getting you things.”

“But you’re already doing a lot for me by giving me a ride,” Yuuri whines, “I feel bad cause I’m not giving you anything in return.” He pouts at Viktor and Viktor has to physically stop himself from pulling over and attacking Yuuri with hugs, because Yuuri was just too cute.

“You’re helping me with English,” Viktor reminded, “And that is enough for me.”

Yuuri huffed and face forward, “Yeah but you could probably make it through the class without me, I’m just providing a bit more support.” Yuuri pauses and bites his lip in thought. “There has to be something that I can do?”

Viktor is quiet for a moment and Yuuri is worried that he somehow said something wrong. “You could come see a movie with me on Saturday.”

Yuuri tries not to let his emotions show on his face, ‘Calm down Yuuri,’ he thinks, ‘He’s not asking you on a date or anything, he just wants to hang out as friends, don’t be weird!’ “Yeah!” Yuuri responds and winces when his voice cracks.

Viktor gives him a heart-shaped smile and Yuuri feels a warmth in his chest. He looks away from Viktor, his face completely red. Viktor and Yuuri talk about random things as they head towards the school.

Viktor parks in front of the football field and Yuuri climbs out of the car. “When practice ends we can walk back to the car together,” Viktor says as they gather their things.

Yuuri slings on his bag and nods, “Sounds like a plan.” Yuuri and Viktor start walking up towards the school, as they are walking and chatting Yuuri yet again notices many of his female classmates glaring at him. ‘Oh god, shit oh god. I’ve landed on the bad side of the Viktor Nikiforov fan club!’ Yuuri realizes with a start.

He sees the president of the club send him the middle finger and he tries to ignore it. Yuuri doesn’t understand why anyone in Viktor’s fan club would hate him after all Yuuri is just a new friend of Viktors.

Viktor and Yuuri run into Chris and Mila on their way inside. Mila is on her phone and Yuuri can only assume that she is trying to figure out where Sara is. Chris is leaning through a car window to kiss a slightly older looking boy in the driver's seat.

Chris and Mila walk the rest of the way up to the school with Yuuri and Viktor. Yuuri tries not to be disappointed that he didn’t have Viktor to himself for a bit longer.

When Yuuri gets up to the school he bids Viktor, Chris, and Mila goodbye. The class didn’t start for another fifteen minutes, but Yuuri really wanted to go to Minako’s class to talk with her about something that he wants to do for the sixth episode of his podcast.

“We have fifteen minutes before first period starts, where are you sneaking off to Yuuri?” Chris says stepping into Yuuri’s personal space. Yuuri Blushes and takes a nervous step back. “Hmm… quite a blush on your face. Perhaps a secret lover?” Yuuri’s entire face goes red. Viktor’s face darkens.

Yuuri shakes his head, “I have to go talk to Minako-sensei, I have a recommendation for our routine that I think could easily boost our set by five points in competition.” Viktor sighs in relief.

Yuuri waves to his friends as he heads off for Minako’s class. He breathes out a sigh of relief when he is finally out of his friend's sight. Chris is nice and all, but he can be a little too curious sometimes.

Yuuri weaves his way through all of the people standing around in the hallways and quickly finds himself walking into Minako’s classroom. Minako looks up at him as he closes the door. “Hey, brat, what brings you to my classroom?”

Yuuri sighs and pulls a chair up beside Minako’s desk. “It’s about my podcast,” he says sitting down.

Minako looks at Yuuri in worry, “You’re not planning on ending it are you?” Yuuri shakes his head and Minako sighs in relief, “Good, your podcast has been doing wonders for the school, I mean the dance committee just got approved, and it was mostly because of you.”

Yuuri smiles a bit before looking down, “I was actually considering doing a live show for the sixth episode.” Minako was quiet for a moment and Yuuri kept talking, “I know it would be a bit difficult but I thought it could be interesting. We could have people like ‘call in’ to the podcast and I could answer stuff right then.”

“I think that would be wonderful Yuuri,” Minako says smiling at Yuuri. “But have you really thought about this? I mean you will have to figure out a way to disguise your voice in real time.”

Yuuri nods, “I know, but I think I found a way where I can hook my voice changer up to my microphone, It will change it immediately when I speak.”

“You’ve been really thinking about this haven’t you?” Minako asked him. Yuuri nodded. “I’ll have to talk to the school about it, but I should be able to tell you their answer by Wednesday.”

Yuuri thinks for a minute, “That means that the live show will realistically have to be for my seventh episode.”

Minako nods, “Is that okay?” Yuuri nods.

“Thanks for supporting me Minako, it means a lot that I can talk to you about this stuff,” Yuuri says, happily.

Minako laughs and reaches over to ruffle Yuuri’s hair, “Course kiddo, you know I got your back!”

Yuuri laughs and swats Minako’s hands away. The bell rings. Yuuri says goodbye to Minako before rushing off to his first-period science class.

Viktor decides in the middle of his English class that turning on his own teammate is worth getting kicked off the football team.

Chris keeps looking over at Viktor in worry. Mrs. Baranovskaya just had to pair Viktor with Marco Larenz for their group project. Marco had done nothing but talk bad about Yuuri since class had started. Apparently, he hated Yuuri because of what had happened on the first day of school.

Viktor hears Yuuri laugh at something that Phichit has said and he relaxes for a moment. Marco glares at Yuuri, “You think that fatso would be a bit quieter.” The pencil that Viktor is holding snaps in half. He takes a deep breath and tries to stay as calm as possible.

‘Just a few more minutes, I can do this, then I’ll be sitting by Yuuri at lunch, listening to his sweet voice, looking at that gorgeous face, beautiful skin, gorgeous body…’ Viktor’s mind continues to spiral down the gutter.

Viktor almost makes it, he really does, but then Marco just has to say something loud enough for Yuuri to hear. Yuuri laughs at Phichit again and Marco actually leans over so that Yuuri can hear him as he says, “God there's fatty again, he needs to quiet down so we can focus.” Viktor sees Yuuri’s face fall and he immediately stands up.

Viktors chair clatters to the floor as he reaches over and grabs the front of Marco’s shirt. Viktor knows that the entire class is watching him. Viktor glances over and sees Yuuri looking at him in shock, this calms Viktor just enough that he is able to stop himself from killing Marco and instead drags Marco over to Mrs. Baranovskaya’s desk.

Viktor lets go of Marco’s shirt and begins to quietly tell Mrs. Baranovskaya about what had happened a few seconds prior. The bell for next class rings and everyone immediately files out of the room, casting curious glances at Viktor as they do. Viktor sees Yuuri hesitate in the doorway before fully leaving.

It’s maybe ten minutes after the bell has rung that Viktor finally leaves Mrs. Baranovskaya’s class. Viktor steps out of the room and expects to quickly make his way to lunch, instead, he is shocked into stopping for a moment as Yuuri pushes himself up from where he was leaning against the lockers.

“So, um hi,” Yuuri says blushing a bit as he looks at Viktor.

“Are you alright?” Viktor asks immediately taking a step closer to Yuuri. Yuuri nods, “Good,” Viktor says, “I hope you know that you aren’t fat, or annoying.”

Yuuri looks down a bit shyly, “Thank you for standing up for me.”

Viktor takes a step forward, cornering Yuuri against the lockers, “Yuuri, I never want to you to ever feel like less than you are okay? You are the most amazing person who I have ever met.”

Yuuri stares up at Viktor before giving him shy smile. Yuuri takes Viktors hand and leads him to where all of their friends were already eating lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Yuuri's live show! Also thank you all for all the support that you guys are giving me! This is so amazing I mean i just started this story two days ago but It already has so much support and honestly thank you guys seriously, all of it is really motivating me to update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's Live Show plus A Step Closer to Victuuri being Real!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! I started writing this chapter yesterday because I didn't have any school to worry about. And I literally just finished it cause for some reason this chapter was really hard to write. Hopefully another chapter will be up by the end of the day!

It’s only a day after Yuuri talks to Minako that he hears back about the Live Show that he wants to do. The school said that they would be willing to stream it for free period but that he wouldn’t be able to stream from the school itself.

Yuuri immediately began making plans for his live show. He pulled out different pieces of news and by Wednesday he was ready for his live show that was happening the following day. He was so pumped up about it that all of his friends noticed.

“You seem really excited today Yuuri,” Guang-Hong points out at lunch.

Yuuri shrugs from his place beside Viktor, the smile never leaving his face, “Yeah maybe I am.”

Phichit shook his head before nudging Yuuri with his elbow, “It’s not normal for you to be so excited without a reason, so you better tell us what’s up so that we can all be excited.”

Yuuri shook his head, “No way, I’m just excited, why does there have to be a reason,” Yuuri nudged Phichit back and Phichit, ever the drama queen, fell over onto Seung-Gil as though he had been shot.

“My best friend won’t share his happiness with me. Betrayal!” Phichit yelled causing Yuuri giggle. Yuuri covered his mouth and Phichit looked at him shocked. “Oh my god, did my best friend just… giggle!”

“Now we know something is up Yuuri!” Leo said pointing at him, “You never giggle!”

Phichit watches Yuuri for a moment before a sly smile appears on his face, “Oh my god, you have a hot date tonight don’t you!” Yuuri’s eyes widen.

From beside Yuuri, Viktor tenses up. ‘Oh god am I too late? Is someone going to take my Yuuri away?’ Viktor did not like that thought one bit.

Yuuri shakes his head, “No, no, no absolutely not!” His face is completely red.

“Then what is going on hmm?” Phichit questions leaning closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri panicked and blurted out the first thing that he could think of, “My parents are letting me get a dog.”

Phichit blinked owlishly up and Yuuri before a big grin took over his face, “Oh my god this is amazing Yuuri! You have been trying to convince your parents to let you get a dog since you were a kid!” Phichit wrapped an arm around Yuuri, “Why were you trying so hard to hide it?”

Yuuri looked down a bit, “I didn’t want to tell you until I had the dog, just in case, you know, my parents changed their mind.” Phichit nodded in understanding.

Viktor wrapped Yuuri in a hug from behind causing Yuuri’s entire face to glow red, “Yuuri this is great! Our dogs can play together!” Yuuri blushed red before Viktor leaned right beside his ear and whispered, “And of course it will give me an excuse to see you more.” Yuuri quickly scrambled away from Viktor with his entire face red. When Yuuri looked back Viktor was pouting at him, “Why are you running?”

 

When Yuuri got home he knew what he had to do, if he wanted his secret to stay a secret then he would have to convince his parents to let him get a dog.

Hiroko and Toshiya were not strict. It wasn’t that they didn’t want Yuuri to get a dog, it was just that they didn’t know if he was responsible enough for one. The last time Yuuri had asked for a dog was four years ago when he was fourteen.

Yuuri took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen of the onsen that his family owned. His mother was cooking up something for one of the guests while his father was washing dishes.

“Oh Yuuri dear, there you are, are you still wanting to stay home from school tomorrow?” Hiroko asked when she spotted him standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Other than his teachers, the only people that knew about Yuuri’s podcast were his family. “Yeah, I’m still planning on staying home tomorrow. But I was hoping that I could talk to you and dad about something?”

Toshiya nodded, “Of course you can Yuuri! Come and sit down.” Yuuri walked over to the small table in the kitchen and sat down as his parents continued to cook.

Yuuri cleared his throat, “So um, I know the last time I asked you guys said no, but I was wondering, if maybe… I could get a dog?”

Hiroko and Toshiya looked at each other before Toshiya responded with, “Sure, why not.”

“I’m more responsible now so I think I could handle…” Yuuri paused to take in what his parents had just said, “Wait really!” He jumped up excitedly.

“You're older now, and you’ve definitely proven to us that you are responsible, so of course you can get a dog,” Hiroko said setting down the bowl of food that she was stirring.

Yuuri yelped in happiness and pulled his parents into a hug. Hiroko and Toshiya both laughed as Yuuri pulled them in quickly, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

The next morning Yuuri woke up in time to text Viktor and tell him that he wouldn’t need a ride to school that morning because he was sick. Yuuri went to sleep for another hour before waking up and starting to set up for his Podcast.

About twenty minutes into Yuuri’s set up his mother poked her head into his room. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned around and looked at her curiously, “Yeah mom?”

Hiroko stepped into the room with a cup and a small bouquet of flowers, “A good-looking boy with long hair dropped these off for you this morning,” Yuuri blushed only being able to think of one person who knew that he was sick.

Yuuri quickly took the items from his mother and thanked her for bringing them to him. He figured out quickly that the cup was filled with soup. Attached to the bouquet was a small note that read, “Please get better soon my little dancer! ~ Viktor”

Yuuri blushed bright red and covered his face with his hands. He squealed a little and tried to calm himself down, after all, he was starting his live show in about ten minutes.

Yuuri turned on the disposable phone that he had bought for the live show and pulled on his headphones.

 

As soon as it hit the time for third period to start Yuuri turned on his opening music.

 _“We were born to make history…”_ The music faded and Yuuri took a deep breath, “Hey everyone! This is Eros and welcome to High School and Stuff Live! Yes, you heard me right  Live. As in as you are hearing this, I am speaking into my microphone.” Yuuri grinned a bit. “So the teacher most likely has a phone number written on the board. That is the number

for a disposable phone that I got specifically for this episode. You guys can call in and tell me about the news that you guys think is important, or even just ask me questions, this is the time. I’m gonna answer a bunch of calls then give you guys some news all in the span of our free period.”

Yuuri grinned and picked up the phone as it started ringing, “Hello dear person, Congratulations you are the first caller for today and ever.” The phone was hooked up to the microphone so Yuuri knows that everyone could hear the caller.

 _“Oh my gosh Hi!”_ Yuuri immediately recognized the voice of Phichit and he had to stop himself from laughing.

“Hi, there, why don’t you introduce yourself?” Yuuri recommended.

 _“I’m Phichit Chulanont and I am literally your biggest fan!”_ Yuuri covered his mouth with his hands and had to lean away from the microphone so that no one would hear his laugh.

“Thank you so much Phichit!” Yuuri said into the microphone, “It means so much to me to know that I have people in the school who support me! So what do you have for me today Phichit?”

Yuuri could hear Phichit take a deep breath, _“Okay first off my friend Guang-Hong wants to thank you for talking about the dance committee, he really was excited about it but didn’t think that it was gonna get approved but then you talked about it and it did.”_

“Awwe it’s no problem at all and I really don’t deserve the thanks, you all were the ones who made it happen, I just got the information out there to you,” Yuuri said covering his heart with his hand.

 _“But none of us would have known about it without you. Anyway, I was wondering if you had any plans to talk about the club fair that is coming up next Friday?”_ Phichit asked.

Yuuri thought for a moment, “Yes I actually was, unfortunately, it’s a bit difficult because we still don’t know for sure what clubs have been approved this year, The only ones we know of for sure is the gardening club, chess club, checkers club, and writing club. Hopefully, though I will talk about it in Monday’s podcast.”

 _“Well, I look forward to the podcast! Maybe you can let me help you with research?”_ Yuuri realized immediately that Phichit was trying to get him to agree to let Phichit know who Yuuri was.

Yuuri laughed a bit and shook his head, “Sorry no can do, I have to keep my identity secret after all! Thank you so much for calling though Phichit!”

Yuuri answers a few more phone calls before deciding to answer one more then move on to the news. “Hello, you are now on High School and stuff! Would you like to introduce yourself?”

 _“Hi this is Viktor Nikiforov,”_ Yuuri pushed himself away from the microphone and nearly screams.

Yuuri took a deep breath, “Okay, um, Hi. I’d like to preface this by telling you that I am so sorry.”

Yuuri could hear Viktor laughing a bit over the phone, _“No it’s completely fine. In fact, I think most of the things you say about me are hilarious.”_ Yuuri breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Well thank goodness for that! So what can I help you with today Viktor?” Yuuri asked.

_“Well,” Viktor started, “A friend of mine is getting a dog, I really want our dogs to get along because if they don’t then this friend and I may never move on to a… more romantic relationship, what do you think I should do?”_

Yuuri took a deep breath, ‘A friend, who he wants to become romantically involved with, is getting a dog. He couldn’t be talking about me? Right?’ Yuuri tried to calm himself down and decided that he would think about it later. “Well I think Makkachin could probably get along with anybody, so I don’t think you need to worry about it too much.” There was a silence over the line and it took Yuuri all of ten seconds to realize that he wasn’t supposed to know Makkachins name. “Umm, Yeah bye!” Yuuri ended the call as quickly as possible and took a calming breath before starting to speak again. “Well um, that was amazing, wasn’t it! Now we are going to get on with the news of our school.

 

Later on, Yuuri made a promise to himself that he was going to talk to Viktor about this Romantic relationship that he apparently wanted to have with a friend who was getting a dog. Yuuri could only hope that that friend was him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victuuri stuff happens. It is wonderful and glorious.

Yuuri doesn’t get to speak to Viktor about the whole Romantic interest thing until their weekend study session at the library and even then Yuuri doesn’t manage to bring it up until right before they are about to go into the movies for their date (Maybe date? Yuuri still doesn’t know).

Viktor is pulling into the movie theater parking lot when Yuuri takes a breath and starts to speak, “So I listened to the live show of High School and Stuff this morning.”

Viktor glances over at Yuuri, “It was interesting wasn’t it?” Viktor is holding his breath, ‘Did Yuuri realize that I was talking about him?’.

Yuuri nods, “Yeah, but um, You called into the podcast.” Yuuri said. Viktor pulls into a parking spot and turns to look at Yuuri.

“I did,” Viktor says simply looking at Yuuri with a serious stare.

Yuuri nods, “You said that you have a friend who is getting a dog.” Yuuri turns to look face Viktor and glances up to see that Viktor was looking at Yuuri seriously. Yuuri looked down quickly and looked at his hands. “You said that you were romantically interested in this friend.”

Viktor took a deep breath, “I did.” ‘Say it! Say it!’ Viktor chanted in his head.

“Is there any chance that… well, that…” Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking up at Viktor, “That that friend, who you are romantically interested in… is it me?” Yuuri looked up at Viktor hopefully.

Viktor took a deep breath to stop himself from tackling Yuuri, who looked absolutely adorable right now. “Yes, Yuuri. That person is you.” Yuuri is quiet for a moment as he looks up at Viktor shocked, “Is that okay?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri snapped out of his daze and nodded his head rapidly while leaning closer to Viktor, “Yes that’s completely fine, I actually really like you and was hoping that you would say that.” Yuuri blushed upon realizing that what he had just said. He reached up and covered his face embarrassed. Viktor reached over and grabbed Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri blushed red and tried not to think about the fact that his crush of two years was holding his hand.

 

Viktor picks Yuuri up on Monday to bring him to School. Yuuri blushed and tried not to die of happiness as he sipped on his morning coffee, from Viktor, and held Viktors hand on the way to School.

Viktor pulls in a parking lot by the football field as usual. Viktor nearly sprints just to get around the car and open the door for Yuuri. Yuuri laughs as Viktor grins and helps him out of the car.

Viktor grabs Yuuri’s hand and pulls him so that their arms are brushing against each other as they walk. Yuuri grins up at him and giggles a little. Viktor smiles down at Yuuri and nearly dies from his cuteness.

Today while walking into the School Yuuri only focuses on Viktor. Despite knowing that nearly every girl they pass is glaring at him Yuuri decides that he could care less, as long as Viktor doesn’t pay them any mind than Yuuri won’t.

Upon seeing them Chris nearly shrieks. Yuuri blushes as Chris starts going on and on about how his OTP is finally real. “Oh my god, I have to get a picture!” Chris quickly snaps a picture of Viktor and Yuuri holding hands. “Yesss, I am so gonna get more followers than Phichit with this picture!”

“Hey, you can’t use me to Beat my best friend in followers!” Yuuri exclaims making a grab at Chris’ Phone. Chris easily dodged Yuuri and simply grinned at him.

“Phichit will get over it,” Yuuri groans in annoyance and goes back to holding Viktor's hand.

“No, he won’t! He is gonna kill me when this is over.” Viktor pulled Yuuri into his chest so that Yuuri could hide his red face.

 

Sure enough, when Phichit saw Yuuri and Viktor in the hallway walking to Mrs. Baranovskaya’s class he nearly tackled Yuuri.

Phichit glared at him harshly as he held Seung-Gil’s hand. “You let Giacometti post something before me.” Viktor immediately started laughing and Yuuri groaned.

“To be fair,” Viktor started, “He did try to stop Chris.”

Phichit simply glared at Viktor. “Like I believe you, you’ve probably been a secret agent for Giacometti this entire time!” Yuuri rolls his eyes as they all walk into class.

“I promise you that you will be the first to get to post about the next big thing that happens,” Yuuri says rolling his eyes and walking to his desk. Viktor stands by Yuuri and Phichit talking until the bell rings and he is forced to go to his seat.

 

The rest of Yuuri’s day is amazing. Though Minami nearly cries at lunch upon hearing that Yuuri is now unavailable. Instead of immediately taking Yuuri home after school, Viktor takes them out for ice cream.

“You really have to stop doing all of these nice things for me,” Yuuri says as they sit on a park bench together eating Ice Cream.

Viktor just grins and wraps his arm around Yuuri causing Yuuri to cuddle up next to him. “I told you, I enjoy spoiling you.” Yuuri grins up at Viktor.

“I’m supposed to go look at dogs on Wednesday,” Yuuri takes a deep breath, “Do you maybe want to come with me? You can bring Makkachin!”

Viktor grins down at Yuuri, “I would love to!” He gives Yuuri a heart-shaped smile, “And you can finally meet Makkachin! He is going to love you!” Yuuri’s heart starts beating extremely fast just looking at Viktors smile.

Viktor drives Yuuri back to his house and Yuuri works up the courage to give Viktor a small kiss on the cheek before running out of the car and into his house embarrassed.

 

Yuuri’s next day at school is maybe not the best. Okay, it sucks. And the reason it sucks is currently standing in front of him flirting with his boyfriend (Are they boyfriends? I mean Yuuri and Viktor hadn’t really talked about it yet).

Yuuri stands fuming next to Sara as the newest member of the dance team shamelessly flirts with the quarterback who was taking a small break. The worst part, however, was that Viktor wasn’t telling her to stop, wasn’t pointing out that his boyfriend (Maybe?) was standing behind her fuming.

Sara patted Yuuri on the back in comfort. “Viktor probably doesn’t even realize that she is flirting. I wouldn’t worry about it too much Yuuri.”

Yuuri knows that she is probably right, but some sadistic part of him is whispering that Viktor knows exactly what he is doing, that he realized that he doesn’t actually like him, that he is just annoying him.

Yuuri shakes his head and instead focuses on practicing his movements with Sara. A few moments later Viktor has to return to the football field and Yuuri can finally breathe. The girl comes back to practice finally with a pout on her face. One look at Minako and Yuuri knows that if the girl does something like that again she will most certainly be off the team (The girl had been flirting with Viktor for a good ten minutes).

Unfortunately, Minako doesn’t seem to realize that just a few moments ago Yuuri was trying not to strangle the girl as she immediately paired her up to work with Sara and Yuuri on the movements.

Yuuri quickly realizes that along with trying to steal his boyfriend, the girl was extremely annoying and didn’t want to listen to a thing that Yuuri and Sara had said. Apparently, because neither of them was the team captain or Minako she didn’t think that she had to listen (The team currently didn’t have a captain. Minako hadn’t been able to decide who to make the captain yet, Yuuri personally hoped it would be Sara).

Yuuri tried to get her to help the other girl in the group lift Sara but she refused, apparently, she thought that she should be lifted instead of Sara who obviously had much better balance and was overall much better suited to be lifted than the other girl.

“Look,” Yuuri started after finally getting fed up with her, “I don’t care whether you think you like it or not. You need to help us lift Sara, and you need to go through the movements of the routine. I don’t care if you think you know what you are doing or not. You are part of this team now, so you are going to do the exercises and the lifts, if you have a problem with it then you can get off the team.”

The girl glares at Yuuri before scoffing and joining Sara and the other two members of their small practice group in running through their routines movements. Yuuri sighs in relief before joining their group in the routines. Yuuri doesn’t see Minako watching him with a smirk on her face, a very knowing smirk.

After that, the girl doesn’t say anything else or complain for the rest of practice. Yuuri almost forgets that she had flirted with his boyfriend. That was until Viktor ran over to grab another holder for them to practice field goals with. The girl immediately stopped doing the routine and turned to wave flirtatiously at him. Viktor, who looked very confused waved back slightly.

Yuuri immediately stopped Sara and the other two girls from continuing with the routine. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder causing her to turn. Yuuri gave her an obviously fake smile and pointed at the group, “Are you gonna keep practicing or are we gonna have to wait a bit longer for you, your highness?” Yuuri asks her sarcastically.

“Who died and made you leader,” She scoffed before joining back up with the group. Yuuri rolled his eyes before catching Viktor giving him a concerned look.

Yuuri smiled at him in a reassuring way before turning back to the group and rejoining them in their practice.

When practice is about to end Minako calls the team into a group meeting. Yuuri curiously wonders over, Minako usually doesn’t call meetings like this at the end of practice. She usually just tells them that practice is over and that they did good work.

“Alright team. I saw some great work out there today,” A large about of the team beams with pride at Minako’s statement, Yuuri included. “But as you know our team doesn’t have a captain yet.” Many people on the team nod and Yuuri’s eyes widen. Had Minako finally decided who to make Captain. “Well, I’ve finally decided who to make this year's Captain.” Many of the girls on the team perked up at this. “So team give a big round of applause to Yuuri, this years team captain!”

There is a large amount of applause, the loudest coming from Sara. Yuuri stares at Minako in shock as she dismisses everyone. “Um, Minako?” Yuuri asks after having said goodbye to Sara. “Why would you make me the team captain? I thought for sure you would choose Sara.”

Minako smiles at him, “Yuuri, you showed real leadership today with the new girl.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed at that, “Really? I was just super annoyed with her and wanted to her to do the exercises.”

Minako nodded, “Yes but you never got angry enough to yell. You handled it maturely and got her to do the exercises with no interference from me.” Minako placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, “Trust me Yuuri. I’m sure about this. You are going to be an amazing captain.” Yuuri looked a bit unsure but nodded at Minako anyway.

 

When Yuuri gets out of the changing room he heads over to Viktors car. Viktor isn’t there yet (after all football does get out a few minutes after dance), so Yuuri leans up against the passenger side of the car and pulls out his phone while he waits.

A few minutes late Yuuri looks up to see Viktor heading towards the car. A smile makes its way onto Your face before it slowly disappears when he sees that Viktor isn’t alone. Walking next to Viktor is the same girl who had given Yuuri so much trouble earlier at practice. Yuuri could have screamed.

The girl was talking happily as she walked beside Viktor. Luckily Viktor didn’t seem to be enjoying the attention that the girl was giving him. In fact, he looked like he was trying to get over to Yuuri as quickly as possible.

Upon seeing Yuuri standing next to the car Viktor immediately started running over to him. The girl was left in the dust as she tried to keep up with Viktor. Viktor reached Yuuri just as the girl started running.

“Hi,” Is all Viktor manages to get out before Yuuri is pulling him into a deep kiss. Yuuri is up on his tiptoes until Viktor leans down so that they can reach each other better. Yuuri wraps one of his arms around Viktors neck before burying the other in Viktors long hair. Yuuri let out a small noise of contentment as Viktor sucks Yuuri’s bottom lip into his mouth. Viktor presses Yuuri back into the passenger side door of his car. Yuuri pulls away from the kiss and looks up at Viktor who has his eyes closed and looked as though he had just been given the best gift in the universe. Yuuri blushes and looks over to see that the girl had stopped in her place and was now glaring at him. Yuuri smirked at her before looking back up at Viktor and completely ignoring her.

Yuuri has to stop himself from kissing Viktor again. “Viktor?” Yuuri tugged on Viktors shirt to gain his attention. Viktor finally opened his eyes and when he did Yuuri had the breath knocked out of him. Viktor was looking at Yuuri with so much adoration in his eyes that Yuuri couldn’t help but blush. “Let's get out of here?” Yuuri asks breathlessly. Viktor gives him a heart-shaped smile before nodding and opening the passenger side door for Yuuri. Yuuri climbs in and lets Viktor close the door behind him.

When Viktor climbs into the car Yuuri can’t help but reach over and kiss Viktor again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Yuuri gets a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don't know how quick updates will come out now. I hurt my finger so it is extremely hard for me to type currently. Hopefully it will heal quickly. I will try to update as quickly as possible.

Viktor drops Yuuri off at his house Wednesday after school. Yuuri goes inside to change and talk to his parents about how much money he is allowed to spend on a dog while Viktor runs to his house to pick up Makkachin.

“Hey mom, dad?” Yuuri questions as he walks into the kitchen where his parents were sitting and talking.

Hiroko looked up and smiled warmly at Yuuri, “Yuuri! You’re home early, and without a dog? Is everything okay?”

Yuuri smiled warmly at Hiroko, “No everything is fine mom,” Yuuri gave a small laugh, “I was just wondering if there was a price cap on how much I can spend?”

Hiroko makes a humming sound, “Try to keep it to half of what is in your bank account, okay sweetie?”

Yuuri nods and hugs his mom, he waves at his dad before rushing to his room.

Yuuri strips quickly and takes a quick shower. He takes the time to actually wash with soap instead of just rinsing off like he does after practice.

Yuuri jumps out of the shower and throws on a sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. Just as Yuuri was slipping on his shoes his phone notification went off.

He had a text from Viktor telling him that he was outside with Makkachin. Yuuri grabbed his phone and wallet before rushing outside.

Just as Yuuri was able to see Viktors car he heard a shout. Suddenly Yuuri found himself on the ground with a fluffy creature on top of him. Yuuri burst into laughter as he felt a wet tongue brush over his face happily.

“Makkachin! No! Bad boy!” Yuuri heard Viktor yell as the puppy was pulled off of him. Yuuri giggled a little as he sat up and looked up at Viktor who was holding the puppy like he is a baby.

Viktor smiled down at Yuuri before setting Makkachin down and pulling Yuuri up off the ground. “So I guess you’ve met Makkachin.”

Yuuri giggled a little and nodded at Viktor. Viktor squatted down and started to pet Makkachin, “He is amazing! And so cute!” Yuuri stood back up and blushed upon seeing Viktor looking at him with a loving gaze. Yuuri cleared his throat and looked down a bit, “Should, um, should we get going?”

Viktor nodded a bit and opened the passenger door for Yuuri. He slid into the car only to have a fluffy ball jump onto his lap. “Makka!” Viktor said and reached to take Makka from his lap.

Yuuri stopped him, “No it’s okay, he can ride up here with me.” Viktor nodded and gave him a heart-shaped smile before closing the door and going around to the driver's side door.

Viktor climbed into the car and started it. He pulled away from Yuuri’s home as Yuuri pet Makkachin. “So what type of dog are you gonna get? A Poodle? I know they’re your favorite.”

Yuuri shrugged as he continued petting Makkachin, “I don’t know. I would love a poodle, but any type of dog is going to be amazing.”

Viktor looked over at Yuuri with complete adoration on his face. Yuuri looked up from Makkachin and gave Viktor a smile. ‘Oh my god,’ Viktor thought, ‘I am so in love, oh my god he is so beautiful and cute and perfect my gay heart can’t take this.’

 

Viktor and Yuuri arrive at the shelter about fifteen minutes later. Viktor puts Makkachin on his leash and sets him on the ground as they get out of the car.

Viktor helps Yuuri out of his car and Yuuri gives him a peck on the lips as thanks. Viktor nearly melts.

Yuuri excitedly drags Viktor into the shelter. They say a quick hello to the woman at the front desk before making their way into the back where there were cages with many dogs in them. Yuuri sped around the room cooing at each of the dogs.

Viktor quickly lost sight of Yuuri. He sighed and smiled while thinking of his adorable boyfriend. Just calling Yuuri his boyfriend made Viktor so happy.

Viktor picked up Makkachin and rushed around the shelter trying to find Yuuri. Eventually, Viktor spotted Yuuri sitting facing one of the cages and cooing at it happily.

“Yuuri did you…” Viktor trailed off as Yuuri turned around with tears in his eyes.

“Viktor, I have to get her. She doesn’t deserve to die.” Yuuri said turning back to the cage. It was then that he noticed that they were in the area where the dogs who are about to be put down were held. All of the cages were empty, except, apparently, the cage in front of Yuuri.

“Should I go get the shelter worker?” Yuuri rapidly nodded as he continued to look adoringly into the cage. Viktor shook his head while smiling before turning to go find an employee.

When Viktor finally made his way back with a worker, Yuuri was still sitting in front of the cage. “Did you want to look at this dog, sir?” Yuuri looked up and nodded rapidly at the worker.

The employee walked over and unlocked the cage. Viktor watched as they reached into the cage and pulled out an adorable toy poodle. Viktor awed at the created and watched as it was placed in Yuuri’s arms. Viktor knew immediately when Yuuri had the poodle in his arms that they were leaving with him.

 

After filling out all of the appropriate paperwork, Yuuri and Viktor made their way outside with Makkachin and the newly adopted Aki-chan. Yuuri giggles as he holds both Aki and Makka on the way towards the pet store.

Luckily Aki and Makka seem to get along very well. Viktor and Yuuri bring Makka and Aki with them as they go into the store and look around for a few things to Aki.

“C’mon girl,” Yuuri calls occasionally as Aki gets distracted. Viktor thinks it is amazing how Yuuri just got Aki, but she seems to listen to him with no problem.

Yuuri and Viktor spend about thirty minutes in the pet store. They get distracted for a bit by the adorable dog clothes and decide that they may have to buy Akichan a tutu later.

They leave the store with some food, treats, and toys for Aki. They decide to go to a park before taking Aki and Yuuri home.

Viktor and Yuuri are sitting on a bench as Aki and Makka played together. It was quite chilly outside so Yuuri and Viktor were some of the only people outside at the moment.

“Thank you for coming with me today,” Yuuri said shyly as he smiled up at Viktor. Viktor could feel his heart melt at the adorable display in front of him.

Viktor gave Yuuri a heart-shaped smiled and pulled Yuuri so that he could be easily wrapped in his arms. “Honestly Yuuri I had a lot of fun. I love being around you. That’s why you’re my boyfriend.”

Yuuri felt his face become red and he couldn’t help but snuggle closer to Viktor to hide his face. Viktor smiled and let Yuuri snuggle into him.

 

Eventually, Viktor was forced to bring Yuuri back to his house. Yuuri reached over and pulled Viktor into a kiss. Viktor sighed in happiness and pulled Yuuri in closer. Yuuri pulled away from Viktor shyly before sweeping in and giving him another kiss, this one quicker.

Yuuri grabbed his things and Aki before waving Viktor goodbye and heading into his house to introduce Aki to his family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenger enters the arena! Lol anyways Viktor gets a competator aka someone else falls for Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finger is now in a splint. I've gotten a little bit better a typing but I still don't know when the next chapter will be.

After Yuuri gets Akichan time goes by very quickly. Yuuri is on episode twenty-five of his podcast, and Viktor has continued to take him on dates.

Viktor and Yuuri have been extremely happy together. Yuuri has slowly grown more comfortable with Viktor and PDA. The entire school now knows about Viktor and Yuuri’s relationship. Some people have tried to make Yuuri feel as though he isn’t worthy of Viktor. Luckily most of the time when this happens Phichit is around to kick ass for his best friend (more like yell at them in a rather unthreatening way while the extremely threatening Seung Gil stands behind him and glares at people until they feel as though they are going to cry.)

Yuuri was officially made cheer captain. He is very good at his job as cheer captain and the entire squad respects him and are happy that he is their leader.

Viktor meets Yuuri’s parents at the end of September. Hiroko coo’s over how adorable and respectful is. Viktor and Toshiya bond over sports and Mari likes Viktor because she sees how happy he makes Yuuri.

It’s the beginning of October when Yuuri meets Viktor’s mothers. Viktor’s mothers immediately bring Yuuri in for a hug and spend about twenty minutes cooing with Viktor over how adorable Yuuri is (Yuuri’s blushing doesn’t help).

It’s mid-October when their school gets a new student. This new student is what Phichit would call “The Yuuri Admirers.” This group of people are the people who, to put it lightly, think Yuuri Katsuki is a fine piece of ass (Viktor would argue that this is every person with eyes.)

“The Yuuri Admirers” tend to be people who are at least a bit older than Yuuri and often times were people who were popular and/or some kind of leader. Take Viktor for example; Viktor was a few months older than Yuuri and was the Captain of the football team. Unfortunately, the new student met all of these requirements and was determined to be a thorn in Viktor’s side.

 

It was getting close to Halloween and Yuuri and Viktor had decided that instead of dressing up as a couple they would dress Aki and Makka up together. This is what caused Yuuri to be on his phone in the middle of the hallway, after all, they had decided to find some that they like separately than compare.

Yuuri turns away from his locker and goes to step out into the middle of the hall only to run directly into someone. Yuuri falls to the ground, his phone slides out of his hand and between him and the person who he ran into.

“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry!” Yuuri shouted as he scrambled to help the person picking up their things. Yuuri could hear someone chuckle before another pair of hands started gathering things.

“It’s no problem, really, I’m sure it was my fault. I don’t really know where I’m going.” Yuuri hands over the persons things before looking up to see an older looking boy who he could not recall having seen.

Yuuri grabbed his phone and stood up, the other boy doing the same. “Are you new here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before?”

The boy nods, “Yeah today is my first official day. I just moved here from Olympic High.” Yuuri recognized the name of GP High’s enemy school.

Yuuri smiled at him, “This must be a big change for you.”

The boy nodded and laughed a bit, “Yeah it was a bit awkward telling all of my friends that I'd be moving here to go to school.” Yuuri gave out a little chuckle.

“Well, hopefully, you’re not here to spy on us and steal our school's secrets.” The boy laughs before dramatically looking around and leaning close to Yuuri.

“Don’t tell me you’ve caught on to my plan already?” Yuuri started laughing again before looking at the piece of paper in the boy’s hands.

“You said that you didn’t know where you were going?” Yuuri leaned a bit closer, “Here let me see, I might know where your class is.” The boy held out his schedule to Yuuri and Yuuri leaned closer to him to take a look at it.

Unbeknownst to Yuuri, the boy next to him was giving him the biggest heart eyes ever. Yuuri pointed at the fifth class on the boy's list. “You’re going to English with Mrs. Baranovskaya. It’s right down this hallway, the first door on the left.” The boy nodded as Yuuri looked at his next class, “Then you have Mr. Cialdini, his class is up the stairs then just follow the main hall all the way to the end. After that, you are in football which is out at the football field.”

Yuuri turned and beamed up at the boy, happy at being able to help someone. “Thanks,” the boy started, “I’m Aaron by the way.” He held out his hand.

Yuuri tucked his phone into his pocket and grabbed Aaron’s hand in a firm handshake, “I’m Yuuri.” The warning bell rang and Yuuri realized that he should probably get to class, “It was nice to meet you!”

Yuuri started to walk away when Aaron called out, “I’ll talk to you later Yuuri.” Yuuri turned and gave him one of his heart-stopping smiles before waving goodbye and hurrying down one of the side halls.

 

Viktor is a few minutes late to football practice that day. Luckily he has a note so Yakov can’t yell at him.

Viktor rushed to get changed into his football pads before running out to join his team in their huddle. “Alright team now that you are all here,” Viktor grins at Yakov from the place where he has taken a knee, “I can finally introduce you all to the newest member of our team.” A boy with dark brown short hair stands up, Viktor notices that he is tall, probably around the same height as him. “This is Aaron Bertrand, he just transferred here from Olympic High.”

There were some whispers around the group about the school, “Hey!” Viktor yells gaining everyone's attention, “Quiet and listen to coach!” The team listens to him and they all turn their attention back to Yakov who is looking at Viktor thankfully.

“We are gonna welcome Aaron to the team like the welcoming people that we are. I don’t want any problems from you all.” Yakov glared around at the team until everyone was nodding. “Now, it’s Thursday, which means mock game day. Only break you guys get is when we clear the field for the dance team at,” Yakov checked his watch, “Four. Viktor call it.” Viktor nodded and stood, gaining the team's attention.

“Alright team. We’re facing the Rough Riders tomorrow. Their team has an amazing offense and a slightly less amazing defense. This means our defense needs to be at it’s best.” Viktor turned to look at the members of the offense, “This doesn’t mean that the offense gets to slack off today. We need to perform our best as well. Let's break into our color group today. Green on the home side and blue on away side.” Everyone started moving as Viktor called out to the new member. “New guy you’re on the green.”

Viktor made his way over to the home side and found himself momentarily distracted by his irresistible boyfriend running through a small part of their routine with Sara. ‘I am a blessed man,’ Viktor thought as Yuuri turned around and gave him a small wave as he caught Viktor staring.

Viktor walked out onto the field and shook hands with the assistant captain. They played a quick game of Rock, Paper, Shoot and determined that the blue team would play offense first. Viktor called the team into a huddle and spoke quick words before sending the defense onto the field.

As the two groups started playing, the assistant coach playing as the ref, Yakov came over to Viktor and whispered something to him. “Aaron was the Captain of Olympic Highs team. I want you to go over and make sure that there won’t be any sort of leadership problem.” Viktor nodded before calling for Aaron and pulling him away from the team. They were standing in front of where the Dance team was practicing when Viktor stopped and turned to speak.

“So what do you think of our school so far?” He decided to start with something simple.

Aaron shrugged, “It’s been pretty good. I’ve met some cool people so far.” Viktor noticed how his eyes strayed over towards the dance team. Viktor chuckled a little figuring that he had already taken a liking to one of the girls on the team.

“That’s good. No one’s given you a hard time?” Aaron nodded and Viktor smiled. “Look, Aaron, I’m gonna be honest with you.” Aaron turned to look directly at Viktor. “Yakov told me that you were the Captain of the Olympians football team.” Aaron narrowed his eyes and nodded at Viktor. “He just wants me to make sure that there won’t be any sort of leadership problem here. That you are okay just being a member of the team and not Captain?”

Aaron nodded, “I just wanna play football man. It’s kinda a de-stressor to not have to worry about leadership, so trust me, there won’t be any problems coming from me.”

Viktor nodded at him and held out his hand. Aaron grabbed it and they shook hands, “Nice to have you on the team, Aaron.”

 

When it reaches four Yakov makes them clear the field. Once they have it clear Yuuri lead the dance team onto the field. Viktor stares after him in adoration.

Yuuri calls the team into their places before leading them through a small cheer that ended with them all exactly in their places for the start of their routine. The music started and Viktor found himself once again entranced as he watched his boyfriend dance.

The music stopped before Viktor knew it and the dance team started to file off the field. As Viktor is grabbing his helmet he notices Yuuri has stopped and is talking to someone. When Viktor turns he notices that its Aaron who seems to have stopped Yuuri. Viktor gives a small smile as he sees Yuuri laugh and shakes his head before heading off the field.

Yuuri blows Viktor a kiss as he passes him on the field and Viktor nearly melts. Luckily he manages to pull himself back together before Yakov notices.

 

Viktor rushes out to meet Yuuri after practice. They had decided that since it was Thursday and they wouldn’t have any time with the game tomorrow, they would go out and look for Halloween costumes

Viktor sees Yuuri leaning against his car and finds himself smiling at the beautiful picture that Yuuri makes. Yuuri looks up and smiles at him and Viktor can’t help but jog the rest of the way to his car and pull Yuuri into a kiss.

Yuuri hummed happily into the kiss before Viktor pulls away from him and smiles brightly. Yuuri gives him a sweet smile and smooths down his shirt where it had been bunched up in Yuuri’s hands.

“So, you have anywhere you want to go for costumes first?” Viktor asks Yuuri as he grabs his hand.

Yuuri is quiet for a few moments as he thinks, “I think Walmart might be a good place to start,” Viktor nodded.

“Yeah, I mean even if we don’t get anything, we may at least get an idea of what we want to be.” Yuuri nods excitedly up at Viktor and Viktor grins.

Just as Viktor goes to open the door for Yuuri they hear someone yell. “Yuuri! Hey, wait!” Yuuri and Viktor turn in confusion to see Aaron running towards them. He stops in front of them and Viktor can’t help but narrow his eyes at him. “Sorry, sorry. I was just wondering if you were doing anything this afternoon.” Viktor narrowed his eyes further.

“Um,” Yuuri started awkwardly as he glances over at Viktor, “Sorry, I’m kinda busy.”

Aaron looks a bit put down but nods in understanding. He looks over at Viktor in confusion before asking, “Is Viktor driving you home?”

Yuuri bites his lip for a moment before saying, “No actually, Viktor and I are going out to find Halloween costumes.”

Viktor nods, “For ourselves and our dogs.” Yuuri smiles up at Viktor and nods happily.

“I actually found this adorable cheerleader uniform for Aki! I thought maybe we could find a little football jersey for Makka and they could go as us!” Yuuri squealed happily and Viktor couldn’t help but let out a small noise at the adorable picture that Yuuri had painted.

“So are you two close?” Aaron interrupts Viktor and Yuuri’s moment.

Viktor turns and finds himself glaring slightly at Aaron after finally understanding that Aaron was interested in his Yuuri. “We’re dating,” Yuuri says, not realizing what those words had just started.

Aaron looked at Yuuri and Viktor shocked before standing up straighter and sizing up Viktor. “Oh,” He said glaring at Viktor. Viktor glared right back and wrapped an arm around Yuuri.

There was a moment of tense silence as Viktor and Aaron glared at each other. Yuuri looked in between them for a few moments in confusion before clearing his throat and speaking, “Well, if that's all then Viktor and I should really get going.” Aaron looked away from Viktor and smiled at Yuuri.

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow Yuuri.” Aaron smiled at Yuuri before turning and glaring at Viktor, “Captain.”

Viktor opens the door for Yuuri and they quickly get inside and get ready to drive off. Viktor pulls out of the school parking lot and Yuuri keeps looking over at him confused. Finally, he just asks the question on his mind. “What's the deal with you and Aaron?” Viktor looks over at Yuuri a bit shocked.

“You don’t know?” He asked confused as he pulled the car into a parking spot at Walmart. Yuuri just looked at Viktor confused. Viktor sighed and looked over at Yuuri. “Aaron is jealous of me.”

Yuuri looked up at him confused, “Because he wants to be football captain?”

Viktor chuckled and shook his head, “No Yuuri. Because I’m dating you. And he wants to date you.” Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“Why on earth would he want to do that!” Yuuri looked so confused and Viktor was once again reminded that his beautiful boyfriend didn’t realize how amazing he was.

“Because you are perfect Yuuri and literally everyone on this planet is in love with you,” Viktor said turning to Yuuri and smiling at him. Yuuri still looked disbelieving so Viktor decided to add, “You are one hot commodity Yuuri.” Yuuri blushed extremely red.

Yuuri looked shyly up at Viktor before pulling him into a kiss. Yuuri buried his hands in Viktors hair and pulled him closer. Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face and pulled him closer. Viktor bit Yuuri’s bottom lip and pulled back a little before ducking back in and pulling him into a deeper kiss. Yuuri opened his mouth a little and Viktor took the invitation to tangle their tongues together.

Eventually, they pulled apart because they had to breath. “Just so you know Viktor,” Yuuri said as Viktor peppered his face with small kisses, “You shouldn’t worry about him, You’re the only one that I want.” Viktor was forced to kiss Yuuri again just because of his sheer adorableness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Stuff Happens. Aaron try's to date Yuuri. Yuuri shuts him down. Yuuri nearly kills Viktor. A Bit of saucy stuff at the end. Then some more podcast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know when the next chapter will be out but thank you for all of the support!

Yuuri and Viktor each separately decide what they are going to dress up as for Halloween. It doesn’t take Viktor long to find a company that custom makes dog clothes. Viktor and Yuuri end up ordering a little cheer uniform and a football jersey with GP Highs logo on it.

Viktor and Yuuri may or may not spend twenty minutes making out before Viktor finally took Yuuri home. Mari raised an eyebrow at Yuuri when he walked in. Yuuri knew immediately that she knew what he and Viktor had been doing. He blushed red and rushed to his room to wallow in mortification.

 

The next day there is a pep rally in the morning. Yuuri was struck with the memory of his first pep rally of the year. ‘That sucked’ Yuuri thought while stretching beside Sara. But hey, Yuuri couldn’t complain. It all worked out in the end.

Viktor was excited about the pep rally. He didn’t even care that Aaron was glaring at him the entire time he was speaking to Yakov. He trusted Yuuri and knew that Yuuri liked him a lot. Overall he felt secure enough in his relationship with Yuuri that he felt no need to be jealous anymore.

Sara notices immediately the new boy staring at Yuuri and she immediately recognizes someone that want to break up her OTP. She moves closer to Yuuri and glares at the boy, making a mental note to sick Phichit, president of the Viktuuri fan club, and Seung Gil, forced to be Historian (but secretly loves it), on him.

The pep rally starts soon enough and Yuuri finds himself enjoying running through cheers with the dance team. He occasionally, when feeling confident, throws Viktor a wink and watches in delight as his boyfriend's face went red.

Viktor was trying hard not to drag his boyfriend out of the gym and just kiss him senseless. Yuuri was just too tempting sometimes. Viktor glanced over at Aaron and you tell that he was thinking the same thing. Sighing, he turned back to Yuuri and felt a smile pull at his lips as Yuuri spoke animatedly with Sara.

The pep rally ended with a small speech from Viktor. Viktor ended his words with a wink to the crowd. Yuuri felt his knees go weak and was able to see many of the girls and guys in the gym swooning.

The school started piling out of the gym and soon enough the only students left were those on the football team and those on the dance team. Yuuri was giving the dance team some notes with Minako Sensei when Aaron made his move.

Viktor was talking idly with Georgi and Yuri when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and plastered on a fake smile when he saw that it was Aaron. “What can I do for you, Aaron?” He asked crossing his arms and trying not to let the fact that he didn’t want to talk to Aaron show.

Aaron pointed to a corner of the gym where no one was occupying, “I was hoping I could have a word with you, Captain.” Aaron’s mouth was set in a harsh line and he looked frustrated. Viktor nodded and followed Aaron over to the empty corner.

“What is this about?” Viktor asked despite having a pretty good idea of what they were going to be discussing.

“I’m asking Yuuri to Homecoming.” Aaron leaned against the gym wall looking smug.

Viktor just raised an eyebrow at him, “Good luck with that.” Aaron looked surprised before he straightened up and pushed himself off the wall.

Aaron looked frustrated, “And Yuuri is going to say yes.”

Viktor felt himself smile a bit, “I’m sure he will buddy,” he said in a patronizing tone before patting Aaron on the shoulder and turning to go back to Yuri and Georgi.

Viktor made it maybe halfway to Yuri and Georgi when Yuuri bounded up to him with a worried look in his eyes. “I saw Aaron talking to you,” he started before glancing over Viktor’s shoulder, “he didn’t say anything bad to you did he?”

Viktor shook his head before smiling at Yuuri, “No, but I do have a bone to pick with you Yuuri.” Yuuri looked relieved and confused as he looked up at Viktor with innocent eyes. “You, Yuuri Katsuki, are evil. Winking at me while looking so gorgeous.” Viktor whined.

Amusement flashed in Yuuri’s eye and he just grinned at Viktor. Yuuri leaned forward and grabbed Viktor’s Jersey to pull him closer. He smiled innocently at Viktor before giving him another wink and sashaying away leaving a red-faced Viktor melting where he was standing.

 

That afternoon Viktor is let out of practice before Yuuri and he waits at his car. He sees Yuuri come out a few moments after him. He goes to wave but stops when he sees Yuuri turn around in confusion. Viktor shoves his hands into his pockets and tries not to run over when he sees Aaron walk up to Yuuri looking much too smug.

 

Yuuri found himself stopped at the very front of the parking lot. He stares in confusion at Aaron who is standing in front of him smirking for some reason. “Um, hi,” Yuuri mutters out after a few moments of Aaron just staring at him. “What’s up?”

Aaron smiled at Yuuri, “Yuuri I know we only met yesterday, but I really like you.” Yuuri’s eyes widen and he takes a step back away from Aaron. Aaron, not getting the message, steps forward and continues to talk, “You’ll go to homecoming with me right?”

Yuuri steps back again, “Look, Aaron, you’re nice and all, but I’m dating Viktor.” Yuuri held up his hands as a barrier when Aaron stepped closer again.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Aaron grabbed Yuuri’s hands and pulled him closer. Yuuri tried to push him away and managed to put a little distance between them.

“No!” Yuuri shoved Aaron hard causing him to stumble backward. “I am not going to date you, or go to homecoming with you, I wouldn’t even go out with you if I wasn’t dating Viktor!” Yuuri hissed harshly at Aaron. “Now please leave me alone.”

Aaron looked at Yuuri in shock before reaching out and grabbing Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri winced as he struggled in Aaron’s grasp. Finally, Yuuri sighed and realized that he wasn’t getting through to Aaron.

Yuuri stopped and looked up at Aaron before swiftly lifting his leg and kicking Aaron in the dick. Aaron released Yuuri and folded in on himself while groaning in pain. Yuuri gave him a last look before turning and seeing Viktor who had made his way almost to Yuuri.

Yuuri jogged the rest of the way over to Viktor. Viktor grinned at him and grabbed his hand as they walked back over to Viktor’s car. “Are you okay?” He asked concerned.

Yuuri shrugged, “I’m fine. He was just being an asshole.” Viktor chuckled a bit and swooped down to peck Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri smiled at Viktor as they climbed into Viktor’s car.

 

Viktor takes Yuuri out to eat before the game. They end up meeting Phichit, Seung-gil, Mila, Sara, Yuri, and Otabek at a sushi restaurant. They get a table together and end up agreeing to order some sushi platters for them to share.

The woman brings over their food and leaves them be. Yuuri excitedly pulls out his chopsticks and grabs some of his favorite things. Everyone else does the same. There is a bit of conversation, but the majority of it was interrupted by vivid Cursing coming from Yuri.

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh a bit as Yuri tried to use the chopsticks. “You know you don’t have to use those!” Viktor says laughing a lot louder than Yuuri.

Yuri blushes red and glares at Viktor, “S-Shut up!” Otabek wraps his arms around Yuri and pulls him closer, muttering something about letting him teach Yuri.

 

Yuuri ends up talking to Phichit as Mila and Sara question Viktor about his Halloween party.

“So Yuuri,” Phichit starts deviously, “I saw someone winking at Viktor during the pep rally today.” Yuuri blushes a bright red and Phichit laughs a bit and lightly punches Yuuri’s arm. “Good for you, you sexy queen.”

Yuuri shakes his head, “I just wanted to mess with him a bit. Not a big deal.”

Phichit gave Yuuri an incredulous look, “Not a big deal?” Yuuri nodded and Phichit stared at Yuuri. “Dude!”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, “It’s not like I couldn’t do something crazy confident if I wanted to, I just don’t want to.” Phichit raises an eyebrow at this before glancing over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“If you're so confident then how about making a little bet with me?” Phichit leans forward secretively. He whispers something in Yuuri’s ear and Yuuri blushes again.

“No way Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed when Phichit leaned away.

Phichit looked at him deviously, “If you really are as confident as you say you are then this should be no big deal.” Yuuri glares at Phichit before sighing and nodding. Phichit grinned, “Great, its the usual prize for the winners. And you know what I’ll want.” Yuuri sighs and tries not to think about what he just got himself into.

 

They get done eating two hours before the game starts. Yuri was ready to kill Viktor. Viktor was whining because Mila and Sara had taken Yuuri from the restaurant with no real explanation.

After they had eaten they had all gone out into the parking lot. Yuuri had gone up and spoken with Mila and Sara for a few moments before Sara suddenly declared that she and Mila were going to help Yuuri get ready for the game and dragged him into their car.

Viktor, Yuri, and Otabek eventually met up with Chris. Yuri shoved Viktor at Chris and shouted, “I can’t stand him. Any more and I’ll stab him.”

“You're so mean Yuri! My love is gone, my life is over.” Viktor sobs into Chris’ shoulder.

“Mila and Sara took him for a few hours! You complete idiot!” Yuri yells at him while trying to kick him.

“What if he never comes back?” Viktor sobs.

“Don’t be so dramatic Viktor,” Chris says patting Viktor’s head while looking at his phone.

“Chris is right Viktor,” Viktor turned excitedly upon hearing Mila’s voice. “Yuuri is fine.” She has a devious look on her face and Yuuri and Sara are nowhere in sight. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the game?” She asked innocently.

Viktor checked the time before sighing. “Yeah, but I was hoping to get a good luck kiss from Yuuri!” He whines. Yuri sighs grabs Viktors ear and drags him towards the changing rooms.

 

Yuuri pulls down the material around his waist and tried to sit still as Sara fixed his hair and his make up. All of the girls on the team were gathered around him and squealing happily as they threw out suggestions.

Eventually, Sara gave him the all clear and Yuuri stood up, examine himself in the mirror in front of him. ‘Holy shit. I don’t look horrible.’

Sara wrapped her arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and smiled at him in the mirror. “Yuuri! You look incredible, super sexy. Viktor is going to lose it!” Nearly all of the girls in the room nodded in agreement.

Yuuri smiled, “Thank you, Sara.” He checked the time on his phone. “Alright girls, we need to get out and start warm-ups.” Yuuri nervously led the girls out onto the track and tried to ignore the crowd as they started stretching. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Sara smiled at him reassuringly and Yuuri felt himself calming down.

Minako called them into a huddle and her eyes seemed to sparkle excitedly as she looked at Yuuri, “You look incredible Yuuri. Glad to see you in the uniform.” Yuuri blushed a bit but felt himself become calmer and more confident. “Alright girls and guy,” Yuuri chuckled a bit, “Let's get out there and cheer our buts off. I wanna see the best routine that I’ve seen from you all tonight. Go get em!” The team cheered before lining up to welcome the football team onto the field.

Yuuri took a deep breath before sticking his hands out and screaming excitedly as the announcer yelled out their football teams title. The team came barrelling out with Viktor at the head.

 

Viktor didn’t notice Yuuri until he was walking towards him on the sidelines. Someone nudged Viktor and he looked up from the clipboard that he was looking at. Viktor froze and the clipboard clattered to the ground as his hands went numb.

Yuuri had his hair slicked out of his face. He had on a dark eyeliner with a black smokey eye makeup. His lips were painted red and Viktor found himself longing to kiss him.

The thing that caught Viktors attention the most, however, was the skirt that was currently swishing around Yuuri’s legs. ‘Dear God. I’m dead. Yuuri has killed me.’ Viktor thought.

Yuuri strutted up to Viktor and had to stop himself from laughing at his boyfriends face. “Hi Viktor,” He purred stepping a bit closer than he needed to.

Viktor swallowed and slapped a hand over his mouth trying to avoid saying something dumb. “Hi, Yuuri.” Viktor managed out, his voice an octave higher than it usually is.

Yuuri smirked, “What do you think of my new uniform?” He twirled around.

Viktor found his eyes drawn to his boyfriend's glorious legs, ‘I want those legs wrapped around me right now,’ he thought with a blush covering his face. “You look incredible doragoy.” Yuuri turned around quickly and the skirt that he was wearing flew up exposing more skin, ‘Step on me, you gorgeous queen!’ Viktor thought.

Yuuri grinned at Viktor and pushed up onto his toes, pulling Viktor into a kiss. The kiss was short but left Viktor breathless when Yuuri pulled away. Yuuri giggled and wiped the lipstick that had transferred to Viktors lips away. Yuuri took a step back and smiled at Viktor, “Good luck on the game Captain.” Yuuri winked at Viktor before stepping around him and walking over to the dance team, swayed his hips a bit more than usual.

Viktor stared forward frozen before snapping back to reality when Yakov yelled for him. Viktor glanced back at Yuuri, who waved at him, and decided that he had to win this game to prove that he was worthy of this gorgeous creature who had for some reason decided to date him.

 

Yuuri nails his dance routine in a skirt. Viktor makes eight touchdowns and leads the football team to victory.

 

Viktor spots Yuuri leaning against his car and is delighted to see that he is still wearing the skirt. Viktor totally doesn’t sprint just to get to Yuuri faster.

Viktor manages to control himself. He drives Yuuri out and buys them both ice cream before driving them over to his house and helping Yuuri take his bags inside. Viktor and Yuuri waved to Viktor’s mothers before heading up to his room.

Yuuri was staying over at Viktor’s for the weekend so that they could work on their partner English project. Viktor crowded Yuuri against the door of his room as soon as it closed, pressing warm open mouth kisses against Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Yuuri let out a low moan before tugging Viktor away from his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Yuuri parted his lips and tangled his and Viktors tongues together. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him closer while shoving one of his knee’s in between Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri buried a hand in Viktor’s hair and pulled him closer by his shirt.

Viktor ran his hands down Yuuri’s sides before sneaking them under the skirt that Yuuri had on and wrapping them around the back of Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri whimpered a little as Viktor sucked Yuuri’s bottom lip into his mouth. Viktor smirked a bit and lifted Yuuri into the air forcing Yuuri to wrap his legs around Viktors waist. Viktor pressed Yuuri back into the door to keep him in the air and grinned as it forced them closer to each other.

Yuuri pulled Viktors hair from his ponytail and ran his hands through it letting out happy noises as he did.

Yuuri and Viktor pulled away from each other sharply as there was a knock on the door. Viktors mother called out, “Vitya? Yuuri? We have the shower down the hall ready for you Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushed as Viktor set him down, “Okay, thank you, Mrs. Nikiforov.” Yuuri could hear her walk away from the door as he and Viktor looked at each other completely red.

  
  
_“We were born to make history…”_ Yuuri took a deep breath, _“Hey everybody! So we won our last football game. Next up is homecoming! Woo!”_ Yuuri laughed a bit and smiled, _“Who is ready to see Viktor Nikiforov in a suit? I mean goddamn. Whoops, I’m gonna have to bleep that out fuck. Wait no shit. Oh god.”_ Yuuri paused and tried to stop himself from cussing again. _“Okay, I’m good. Now let's see what I have on my to do list,”_ Yuuri started muttering, _“Play opening, welcome everyone, talk about how gorgeous Viktor Nikiforov is, Ah yes! News up next.”_ Yuuri chuckled a bit, _“Why don’t we start with spirit week themes? Monday is Decades day of course. As always I expect to see a lot of greasers and pink ladies. Tuesday is color day! Where color splashed things! Paint yourself, go the whole nine! Wednesday is Pop culture day! Dress up as a character from your favorite TV show or movie! Thursday is Mythology day! Dress as a character from a myth of your choice. This does not have to be Greek mythology my dudes! And of course, Friday is grades against each other! Freshmen, the little goblins, wear green. Sophomores wear white. Juniors wear purple. And Seniors, the best grade, wear black!”_ Yuuri excitedly finished. _“This is the week to ask people to Homecoming! Poor Viktor Nikiforov is about to get bombarded with people asking him to the dance. Let's get into some other news though!”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming week!

Monday is the beginning of Yuuri’s senior Spirit Week. He is determined to make the most of it and dress up every day. Monday is decades day. Yuuri throws on his costume and pushes his hair back, smudges some makeup on his face and makes himself into a newsie.

He trades his usual bag out for a messenger bag and tucks a newspaper into the waistband of his pants. Yuuri is rather proud of his costume, it actually looks pretty good and accurate.

Yuuri rushes outside and climbs into Viktor’s car. Yuuri nearly has a heart attack. Viktor, gorgeous Viktor, has his hair tied back with a ribbon. He is wearing a loose grey shirt with laces in the front and an unbuttoned vest. His shirt was tucked into his extremely tight pants, and the bottom of the pants were tucked into the boots that he was wearing.

Yuuri covered his red face with his hands, “Wha-What are you wearing?”

Viktor gave Yuuri a heart-shaped smile and leaned closer to him, “I’m an eighteenth-century gentleman! Do you like it?” Yuuri nodded slowly and Viktor smirked. “Good, I don’t want to be wearing something you don’t like when I ask…” he pulled a red rose from somewhere that Yuuri couldn’t see, “if you’ll go to homecoming with me?”

Yuuri blushed red before leaning forward and kissing Viktor, “That was cheesy but of course I’ll go to homecoming with you.” Viktor smiled and handed Yuuri the rose before kissing him on the nose.

Yuuri scrunched up his nose cutely before leaning back in his seat happily. “You look adorable by the way,” Viktor said with a wink causing Yuuri to blush again.

  


Phichit gives Yuuri his bet winnings at lunchtime. Everyone is complementing everyone’s costumes when Phichit shows up with a giant box that he drops directly on Yuuri’s lap.

“What is that?” Minami asks curiously as Phichit sits down and lays his head on Seung Gil’s shoulder.

Phichit shrugs, “Yuuri’s prize for winning the bet.” Everyone looks at Phichit is confusion.

“Bet?” Yuri asks from his place in Otabeks lap.

“The Skirt,” Is all that Phichit says.

“Wait that was a bet?” Viktor asked turning to look at Yuuri. Yuuri blushed at him and nodded, trying not to think about what had happened Friday night in Viktor’s room. Viktor whistled, “Phichit you should bet more with Yuuri if it means stuff like that happens.”

Phichit laughed a bit as Yuuri blushed, “Noted,” He said smirking at Yuuri, “Now open the box Katsuki.”

Yuuri sighed and folds open the lid of the box only to slam it closed with a squeak and a blush on his face. He turned to glare at Phichit who was smirking evilly at him. “This was not the winner's prize agreement.”

“The agreement,” Phichit started deviously, “Was that the loser had to get the winner something that the winner would like.” He raised an eyebrow at Yuuri, “You’re telling me, that you don’t like that?”

Yuuri’s face turned even redder and he glared at Phichit who just smirked at him. “It can’t be that bad can it?” Guang-Hong asked curiously.

Yuuri groaned and shook his head. Phichit smiled and took the box from Yuuri. He pulled out a giant blanket and unfolded it showing the group that the blanket had a picture of Kaneki Ken laying on a bed with no shirt on.

Mila, Viktor, Yuri, and Sara doubled over in laughter; Otabek and Seung Gil had no reaction, and everyone else blushed right along with Yuuri.

 

Yuuri took the blanket.

  


Tuesday is color day. Yuuri puts on white clothes that he had bought specifically for this day. Then he had Mari help splash him with different colors of Paint. This time when he got into Viktor’s car he was met with Viktor wearing what had to be all of his LGBT pride merch. Yuuri opened his mouth then closed it, deciding that not speaking was much better. Viktor beamed at Yuuri and Yuuri just smiled at him.

 

Later in the day, Phichit described them as a walking pride parade.

  


Wednesday was the day that Yuuri had been waiting excitedly for. He straightened his rather fluffy hair, put on some jeans and a blue hoodie, put in his specialty contacts, then covered his left eye with a white cloth eyepatch.

Mari gave him a thumbs up when he left the house and Yuuri beamed with pride at having his sisters approval. Yuuri raced outside and climbed into Viktors car. When he caught sight of Viktor he narrowed his eyes, “Are you Quicksilver?” Yuuri asked laughing a bit.

Viktor nodded excitedly, “Yeah do you like it?” Yuuri admired the way the black Pink Floyd shirt and the silver leather jacket looked on his boyfriend.

Yuuri nodded, “Yeah it looks good on you, come here and let me give the superhero in front of me a kiss.” Viktor grinned as Yuuri pulled him into a kiss. Yuuri ran his hands through Viktors hair and pulled him closer.

Viktor was the one who pulled away from the kiss, “As much as I would like to keep kissing you, we really should head to school.” Yuuri pouted at Viktor before nodding and pulling away from him.

 

Yuuri is tackled by Phichit in the hallway before third period, “Oh my god, Yuuri! Your Kaneki costume is so good! Ahhh!” Yuuri grinned and lifted the eyepatch on his left eye showing the contact that made it look as though his eye was a kakugan. Yuuri is forced to cover his ears as Phichit shrieks.

  


Thursday is mythology day. Yuuri hopes that his costume isn’t too obvious after all. He wakes up early and has Mari help him with his make up. Looking in the mirror he is struck with the memory of last Friday nights game.

Smokey black eye makeup, obvious blush, slicked back hair, black underclothes, and black cloth draped over him. Yuuri thought he looked pretty good.

He slipped on sandals and grabbed his things before heading out to Viktor’s car. When he got inside he almost couldn’t look directly at Viktor because he was wearing such bright clothing. “Who are you even dressed as?” Yuuri questioned, his eyes finally adjusted to his costume.

“I’m Apollo!” Viktor chirped, “What about you?”

Yuuri took a deep breath before fixing Viktor with the most confident look that he could, “I’m Eros,” He leaned across the dash and pulled Viktor closer to him, “God of love.”

Viktor’s eyes were wide and his mouth was dry, his boyfriend was actively trying to kill him. Yuuri leaned back into his seat and smiled sweetly at Viktor leaving no trace of the confident Yuuri who had just spoken.

 

Yuuri is confronted at lunch. “You know Yuuri, I just realized,” Mila had started curiously, “That guy who does the podcast thing goes by Eros.”

Phichit looked over at Yuuri with scrutinizing eyes, “Yeah that is kinda interesting. You said that Eros is your favorite god Yuuri, I wonder if that's why podcast Eros chose that name.”

Yuuri shugs and laughs a bit, “Who knows, I didn’t even think about that when I chose this costume.” Phichit looked as though he wanted to say something.

Just as Phichit opened his mouth to speak he was stopped by Viktor who pulled Yuuri into his lap causing Yuuri to blush. “Well I like this costume, whether it’s because of the Podcast guy or just cause Yuuri like the god.”

Yuuri leaned back against Viktor and smiled over his shoulder at Viktor, “I like your costume to Apollo.” Viktor gave Yuuri a little kiss and they broke apart laughing when they heard Yuri pretend to throw up.

That night Viktor and Yuuri match tie colors for the dance on Saturday. They agree on a dark blue color that complements Viktor's eyes.

  


Friday Yuuri wears his cheer uniform to school. He decides to wear the skirted uniform again, much to Viktor’s excitement. They’re almost late to school that morning because they spend a bit too much time making out in the parking lot of the school.

The homecoming pep rally is led by Phichit who had just been made their schools Pep Club President. Yuuri can confidently say that it was the most fun he had at a pep rally in his high school career.

Viktor and Yuuri eat with their parents before the big game, Viktor’s mothers coming over to Yuuri’s house to meet Yuuri’s family and eat Katsudon. Viktor and his family are extremely charming and as always Yuuri’s parents are completely warm and welcoming.

 

The game started a few hours later and Yuuri found himself leading the dance team on the sidelines. He turns around in between Cheers and watches Viktor call out plays and run the ball.

Their defense is amazing, but their offense is even better. The other school has barely any time to think as Viktor sprints around people and dodges them easily.

There’s one point where Yuuri nearly marches on the field and kills someone. That someone being Aaron. Aaron who was supposed to be blocking the person directly in front of Viktor. Aaron who obviously let the person slip around him and tackle Viktor to the ground.

Luckily Yuuri isn’t the only one who noticed. Coach Yakov pulled Aaron off the field and benched him for the rest of the game. Yuuri glared at Aaron as he sat on the bench before screaming his lungs off in excitement as Viktor caught the football and ran all the way into the end zone.

By halftime, the score was 15 to 35 with GP High in the lead. Yuuri led the girls to the changing rooms a few minutes before halftime and the team changed into their routine outfits.

The dance team sat on the sidelines and watched the dance team for the other school perform. The team good-naturedly cheered for the other dance group before running onto the field. Yuuri led the girls through their pre-routine cheer before ducking his head down and waiting for the music to start.

Yuuri moved through the routine smoothly, completing his flips and his lifts without flubbing anything. Before he knew it he was moving into his final pose with a flourish.

Yuuri heard a wolf whistle and blushed when he looked over and saw that it was Viktor who had let out the loud whistle and that Viktor was staring directly at him.

The rest of the game goes by in much the same way. The ending score for the game is 23 to 54 with GP high winning. The entire student body converges on the field. Yuuri lifted a little girl into the air and helped her place multiple blue flower crowns on different players on the football team, one of which was placed on Viktor’s head. Yuuri brought the girl back over to her parents when he was done. She shyly handed him a white rose and he smiled, bending down to give her a hug. When he did she smiled and told him excitedly, “I’m gonna be just like you when I grow up!” Yuuri couldn’t stop smiling.

When Yuuri got close enough to Viktor he was pulled into an excited kiss. Viktor was then lifted into the air and cheered for by the crowd.

  


Yuuri showered three times the next day from nerves. Mari ended up getting annoyed at him because he kept asking if he looked okay. “Viktor literally adores you, you could walk out of here in a trash bag and he would tell you that you look fucking perfect. Just calm the fuck down kid!”

When Viktor came to pick Yuuri up he brought with him a flower that matched the one on his suit. Hiroko cooed and took as many pictures as possible as Viktor put the flower on Yuuri’s suit for him. Hiroko forced Yuuri and Viktor to take a ton of pictures. Yuuri was thoroughly embarrassed but Viktor seemed to be enjoying the little photo shoot.

When they got to the homecoming dance they were met with a ton of girls asking Viktor to dance and many people congratulating Viktor. Yuuri had expected this. What he hadn’t expected was for so many people to completely ignore his existence and try to get Viktor to dance with them.

Luckily Viktor shut them down almost immediately when they approached him. He also made sure that Yuuri never felt like he was being left out. Eventually, he and Viktor started to dance. Yuuri found himself being super comfortable and didn’t find it hard to ignore everyone else around him and just dance with Viktor.

They left the dance a bit earlier than everyone else and Viktor bought ice cream for him and Yuuri to share. Yuuri would feed him ice cream as he drove them to the park where they shared the rest of it.

Yuuri found himself giggling as Viktor kissed his neck excitedly eventually capturing Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri was quick to tangle their tongues together, but their kisses went no further than that, eventually they devolved into sweet little kisses and sweet words of love.

  
  
_“We were born to make history…”_ Yuuri took a deep breath and tried not to let his giddiness show, _“Hey winners! It's Eros and our school owned the homecoming game!”_ Yuuri cheered into the microphone. _“Okay let's be honest folks, how many of you melted when Viktor Nikiforov did anything this week. I mean the Apollo costume?”_ Yuuri whistled, _“Hot damn.”_ Yuuri cringed when he realized that he had cursed on the podcast again, _“Kay gonna bleep that out. Let's talk about the upcoming science fair!”_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing...JJ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I completely forgot that I hadn't added JJ into the story! Also I want to apologize for the lack of updates. Last weekend I was working on school stuff. Then I was at a college visit all day.

Yuuri leans against the wall stretching out his legs as he waits for his dance partner to arrive. One thing about Yuuri is that he loves to dance, not just as part of the dance team, but outside o the team as well.

Yuuri was three when he started coming to Minako’s dance studio. His older sister Mari had been doing dance before him, even at such a young age, Yuuri was amazed at the way Mari would move while dancing. Eventually, though she decided to quit dance, Yuuri asked if he could take her place in dance lessons.

When Yuuri was fourteen, Minako paired him up with his longtime dance partner Jean Jacques Leroy, JJ for short. JJ and Yuuri didn’t get along very well at first, Yuuri thought he was full of himself and JJ thought that Yuuri was just an anxious nerd. However both of them had to admit that Minako was right to pair them together, they were wonderful dance partners.

Yuuri and JJ eventually grew used to each other over the years and became pretty good friends, bonding over their mutual love of dance and food. They grew so close in fact that JJ was one of the first people who Yuuri told about his sexuality, JJ was very supportive.

“It’s JJ-Style!” Yuuri hears from the front of the room, he turns in time to see JJ walking toward him with his dance bag slung over his shoulder. Yuuri moved away from the wall and smiled at him.

“Hey JJ!” He called as JJ set his dance bag down. JJ grinned at him as he put on his ballet shoes before jumping up and strutting over to Yuuri.

JJ started his stretches and Yuuri joined him, “Hello Yuuri! I have some amazing news!” Yuuri perked up as JJ and he moved into sitting stretches.

“Really? Alright, I’m up for some good news! What’s happening?” Yuuri asked moving into a butterfly sit.

“I’m transferring to GP high starting next week!” JJ stood up and pulled Yuuri up as well. Yuuri stared at JJ in shock. JJ looked at him, “Ah Yuuri you almost look like you don’t want me to join your school.” Surprisingly JJ sounded nervous.

Yuuri shook his head and gave JJ a big smile, “No I’m really happy that you’ll be coming to GP. I was just shocked, I’m assuming you’re moving because of the new house that your parents bought?” JJ nodded and Yuuri grinned, “That’s awesome, I’ll get to see you at school now.”

JJ gave a big laugh, “Yes your school day will be brighter because JJ will be there!” He moved his fingers into two J’s and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh a bit. JJ was really self-confident, but Yuuri honestly didn’t mind it anymore.

“Hey, brats!” Minako called to JJ and Yuuri, “Less talking more practice.” Yuuri and JJ looked at each other and rolled their eyes before moving into positions to start practicing their first routine. Their next recital was at Christmas and they were just working on the choreography at the moment.

  
  


Yuuri doesn’t see JJ in the morning and begins to wonder if JJ actually meant that he would be starting today or if he meant next Monday.

Yuuri is laying down with his head on Viktors lap when he hears it. He shoots into a sitting position and draws a startled yelp out of Viktor.

Sure enough, when Yuuri looks toward the school building he spots JJ leaning up against the school building and tapping buttons on his phone quickly. He jumps into the air and raises his arms up before yelling, “Hey! JJ!”

JJ looked up startled before grinning and moving his fingers into two J’s. Yuuri laughed a bit as JJ made his way over to their group. JJ swept over to Yuuri before grabbing him and lifting him above his head in a lift. Yuuri yelped as JJ laughed. “Put me down! Put me down!” Yuuri said beginning to laugh a bit.

JJ safely set Yuuri to the ground as everyone looked at the two of them in confusion. Yuuri felt himself be pulled into a hug. “Yuuri, have you been hiding? This is the first time I’ve seen you all day!”

Yuuri pulled away from JJ with a chuckle, “No, we probably just don’t have any of the same first few classes. Besides, you saw me on Saturday.” Yuuri plopped down beside Viktor. JJ sat down beside Yuuri and shrugged.

“But Isabella wanted me to give you something!” JJ dug into his bag while Yuuri looked at him curiously. Viktor nudged Yuuri and Yuuri looked at him in curiosity only to be distracted as something slammed into his chest.

Yuuri looked at the little box in his lap and lifted the lid only to smiled excitedly as he pulled out a little doggy tutu. “Oh my goodness! Is this for Aki?”

JJ nodded and leaned back on his hands, “She insisted after you brought Aki to her birthday party.” Yuuri showed Viktor the tutu excitedly.

“Hey, Piggy!” A voice yelled causing Yuuri to look at Yuri in confusion. “Who is this guy?” Yuri said with a large amount of hate in his voice.

“I’m JJ!” JJ formed his fingers into the J’s and Yuri looked as though he could strangle JJ.

“That doesn’t answer my question idiot!” Otabek grabbed Yuri and stopped him from attacking JJ.

Yuuri set the doggy outfit in his hand down, “JJ is my long-time dance partner and friend.” Yuuri felt an arm wrap around his waist. He looked up to see Viktor looking down at him with a relieved look on his face.

“I didn’t know that you did dance outside of school?” Mila said leaning her head on Sara’s shoulder.

Before Yuuri could even think about answering JJ started talking, “Of course Yuuri dances outside of school. He is talented in many different types of dance.”

Yuuri blushed a bit as Viktor tugged him closer, “I didn’t know you were so talented.” Yuuri buried his face into Viktors shoulder.

  
  
  
_“We were born to make history…”_ Yuuri easily started his podcast, now completely over his original nerves on the subject, _“Hey everyone! It’s Eros here for another episode of Highschool and Stuff. A lot is happening at our school, including the up and coming auditions for the spring play! Who is ready to see the gorgeousness that is Viktor Nikiforov acting again. I know I am. But before we talk about that, let's talk about our towns Pumpkin Patch and the Halloween activities going on there.”_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has a Halloween party and Yuuri gets drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the terrible Russian in this chapter. I used google translate cause it's all I have. Hope you enjoy!

Viktor’s yearly Halloween party was the talk of the school and was currently making Yuuri feel extremely anxious.

Yuuri feels very happy in his relationship with Viktor. However, this doesn’t stop him from worrying that he will do something to make Viktor want to break up with him.

Stories from Viktor’s parties have been passed around the school since Yuuri was in ninth grade. The parties are legendary. Stories of alcohol, people having sex, and stupid teenagers seem so off base to the Viktor that Yuuri knows. Phichit on the other hand, says that the stories are mostly true.

“At least the ones from last year are true,” He tells Yuuri while they are getting into their costumes, “I went to last years, it was crazy. I don’t know about the sex part. The most I know is that no one got into Viktor’s pants, he was handing out with Mila, Sara, and Chris the entire time.”

Phichit’s words don’t give Yuuri any comfort. “Phichit what if Viktor is drinking?” Yuuri asks him worriedly as he applies makeup for his costume.

Phichit shrugged and plopped down onto Yuuri’s bed in his mummy costume, “Then you’ll do whatever you wanna do?” It sounded so obvious. “Honestly Yuuri, you know that if this is stressing you out, you can just stay home. I could tell Viktor that you weren’t feeling well.”

Yuuri shakes his head before plopping down onto his bed beside Phichit, “No way. Viktor will just be worried about me, and besides, I’m just being ridiculous.”

Phichit sighs, “Yuuri, your worries are not ridiculous. You have a right to be worried, after all, you aren’t exactly the party type.”

Yuuri chuckled a little bit, “What do you mean? I am such a partier.” Phichit snorted as he and Yuuri both stared up at the ceiling. Yuuri sighed, “I just don’t want Viktor to hate me.”

Phichit sighed, “Yuuri you are an idiot.” Yuuri sat up a little and glared at Phichit, “Viktor basically worships you. Like if you asked him to cancel the entire party tonight and just eat candy with you, he would have the entire thing called off in five minutes.”

Yuuri blushed a bit, “You really think that?” Phichit sighed and placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri had always been too harsh on himself, this, unfortunately, led to terrible anxiety. Phichit had been the best friend through all of this, and he had to say that he was quite happy with Viktor and Yuuri’s relationship. During the few months that they had been dating Phichit had noticed things, Yuuri things. Yuuri was happier, Calmer, more confident, and a lot less anxious. Phichit didn’t know for sure if it was Viktor’s doing, but he knew that at least some of it had to have been him.

“Yes, Yuuri. Trust me Viktor really really likes you.” Yuuri took a deep breath before nodding. Phichit grinned at him, “Great! So you ready to go party boy?”

Yuuri laughed and stood up, his cape flowing around him, “Yup, let’s go Phi!” Yuuri was feeling energized after his talk with Phichit, he didn’t know how long it would last so he was going to make the most of it.

  


When Yuuri and Phichit get to Viktor’s house there are already people spilling out of the house and into the packed yard. Lights are on all over the place, illuminating the yard that would usually be pitch black. Yuuri nervously follows Phichit as they push their way through the crowd and into Viktor’s large house.

If Yuuri thought that the yard was packed than the house was insane. There was almost no room to move around but luckily Yuuri had Phichit with him, and Phichit was practically throwing people out of their way.

Phichit also had an almost sixth sense for finding people. If Yuuri was by himself, then it would have taken him maybe two hours, if he was lucky, to find all of his friends. Phichit finds them within five minutes.

“Yuuri!” Viktor waves upon seeing Yuuri and Phichit.

Phichit throws his hands into the air, “What am I? Chopped Liver?” Yuuri is pulled onto the packed couch by Viktor, he blushes red as he falls onto Viktor’s lap.

“Viktor there’s no room, I can stand.” Yuuri goes to stand up but he is held back by Viktor who lets out a pitiful whine. “Viktor…”

“Noooo, I haven’t seen you all day. I’ve missed you!” Yuuri laughed a bit and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck. Yuuri started running a hand through Viktor’s hair. Viktor leaned back into the touch.

Yuuri looked over as Sara joined their group. He smiled and waved at her only to have her snort in amusement. “Did you two plan that?” She asked before plopping down on Mila’s lap.

Yuuri’s face scrunched up in confusion, “Plan what?” He looked down at Viktor only to see him looking just as confused as Yuuri felt.

Sara gestured to their bodies, “The costumes !” Yuuri looked down at himself before looking over at Viktors costume. Viktor had on a cape and an old looking vest with many chains hanging from it. His hair is in a loose braid and the entire look is completed by fake fangs in his mouth.

Yuuri realizes at the same moment as Viktor that they both had dressed themselves up as Vampires. Both of their costumes were very similar. Yuuri was also wearing a vest. He had a much shorter cape on and his hair was slicked back. Phichit began laughing, “Oh my god! You two dressed up as the same thing without even realizing it!” Yuuri blushes red and covers his face, “You two! I swear!”

“Yuuri, I didn’t even realize! You look so adorable!” Viktor pulls Yuuri closer to him and nuzzles his face into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri feels his face heat up even more.

“Viktor…” Yuuri tries to find the right words. Viktor seems very touchy right now, like more touchy than usual. Viktor plants a kiss on Yuuri’s neck. “Viktor,” Yuuri starts hesitantly, “Are you drunk?”

Yuuri feels Viktor shake his head no. “No, I’ve only had a little to drink.” He giggles a bit and pulls Yuuri closer, “Not drunk, just a bit tipsy.” Sara laughs a bit as Viktor goes back to kissing Yuuri’s neck.

Sara passes Yuuri a red solo cup with a clear liquid in it, “It’s Vodka.” She explains upon seeing Yuuri’s confused face. Yuuri swallows and looks down at the cup in his hand. He grips it tightly and looks at Phichit for guidance.

Phichit shrugs before taking a sip out of a similar cup. Yuuri took a deep breath before taking a tiny sip from the cup. Yuuri was happy that he decided to only take a small sip, he knew that if he had drunk a huge gulp then he would be coughing up a storm. Yuuri took another sip and the liquid burned his throat as it went down.

  


An hour later and both Viktor and Yuuri were terribly drunk. Phichit had disappeared somewhere. Mila and Sara had gone to find Georgi. Chris had run off with his boyfriend somewhere, leaving Viktor and Yuuri as the only two of their friend group left on the couch.

People kept trying to come up and talk to Viktor, most of the girls who were asking him to dance. Unfortunately for them, Yuuri happens to be a very jealous and confident drunk. Any time anyone would come up, he would swiftly distract Viktor. Not that he needed to, drunk Viktor, similar to not drunk Viktor, only had eyes for Yuuri.

A girl with brown hair wearing a much too revealing Nurse’s costume approached Yuuri and Viktor with a determined look in her eye. Yuuri sized her up and immediately knew what she wanted. He glared, mentally trying to force her away.

“Hi Viktor,” She purred upon stopping in front of the couple. Yuuri glared at her and Viktor looked up at her in confusion.

“Hi,” Viktor responded before turning back to Yuuri who had pulled Viktors hair from its braid and was now playing with it.

The girl brushed off Viktor’s lack of interest and continued bugging Yuuri, “You look sexy in your vampire costume.”

Yuuri glared at her before smirking, “I know, he looks fucking gorgeous doesn’t he?” Yuuri turned himself around so that he was straddling Viktor and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck.

Viktor looked up at Yuuri and completely ignored the girl, “Thank you Yuuri. You look so amazing. So gorgeous. Chertovski krasivyy.” Viktor slips into Russian as he continues complimenting Yuuri.

The girl clears her throat and Viktor turns to look at her. Yuuri grasps Viktors chin and turns his face. They lock eyes and Yuuri, happy to have all of Viktors attention, pulls himself closer. “Don’t ever take your eyes off me.” Viktor nods, only too happy to comply.

Yuuri turns back to the girl and smiles at her with false innocence, “What did you need again?” The girl gaped at Yuuri before turning around and storming off back into the crowd of dancing teens. Yuuri glares at the few people staring at him and Viktor before leaning down to plant a firm kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Yuuri pulls Viktor further into the kiss, ignoring everyone around him and focusing solely on running his hands through Viktors hair and getting even closer to his gorgeous boyfriend. Viktor stands suddenly, setting Yuuri on the ground and grabbing his hand. Yuuri lets Viktor guide him up the stairs and into his room.

The door to the room closes and Yuuri and Viktor begin to giggle. They plop down onto Viktors bed and snuggle underneath the covers.

As they are sharing lazy kisses Yuuri feels compelled to tell Viktor his secret. ‘I can trust him. I love him so much. I trust him.’ Yuuri thought before pulling away from the kiss. “Viktor, I need to tell you something!”

Yuuri sits up and Viktor sits up as well causing the bed to bounce and Yuuri to giggle. Yuuri crawls over to Viktor as Viktor asks, “What is it Yuuuuuurrrri?” He drew out Yuuri’s name and Yuuri laughed a bit.

Yuuri climbed onto Viktor's lap and moved Viktors hair. “I have a podcast! It’s the one that the school plays.” Viktor leans up and kisses Yuuri. Yuuri kisses him back for a moment before remembering what he was saying. “And, and I am Eros! I’m the host guy!” Yuuri is interrupted by Viktor kissing him again, this time he doesn’t pull away.

 

Yuuri wakes up the next morning with Viktor wrapped around him. He panics for a moment before realizing that they are both still fully dressed in their Halloween costumes. He leans up a bit before freezing when he feels Viktor start moving behind him.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asks causing Yuuri to blush. He turns around to face a gorgeous sleepy Viktor. “We’re still in our Halloween costumes.” He states tiredly. Yuuri nods and Viktor sighs before getting up and rummaging around in his closet. Yuuri watches him curiously before climbing out of Viktors bed.

Viktor hands Yuuri some of his clothes, “Their much more comfortable than that costume I promise.” Yuuri gives him a kiss on the cheek before taking the clothes and heading into Viktors bathroom to change.

Yuuri changes quickly and leaves the bathroom only to freeze two steps into the bedroom upon seeing Viktor only in his boxers. Yuuri blushes red and Viktor blushes as well as they stare at each other in shock. “I’m sorry!” Yuuri yelps suddenly and buries his face in his hands.

Viktor chuckles embarrassed, “It’s completely fine.” There is a pause as he slings on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. “I’m dressed now.” Yuuri shyly looks up from his hands, his face completely red. Viktor grins at his adorable boyfriend before walking over and wrapping him up in his arms.

Yuuri sighs happily as he snuggles further into Viktors embrace. Viktor kisses the top of Yuuri’s head before guiding him over to his bed. “Go ahead and lay back down, I’m gonna go downstairs and kick any stragglers out.” Yuuri nodded and snuggled into the covers as he watched Viktor leave.

Yuuri tried to remember what happened the night before. He blushed red upon remembering practically making out with Viktor in front of everyone at the party last night. ‘At least I didn’t do anything stupid.’ he thought as he laid down.

Suddenly Yuuri shot into a sitting position. ‘Oh my god, oh my god.’ Yuuri thought as he remembered telling Viktor about his podcast.

Yuuri looked up in surprise as Viktor’s door opened and the man himself stepped into the room. Viktor smiled at him before crawling into bed next to him and pulling him closer. “Um, Viktor?” Yuuri asked nervously.

Viktor smiled at Yuuri and pushed some of his hair out of his face, “Yes doragoy?”

Yuuri smiled and relaxed as Viktor’s hands ran through his hair, “What do you remember from last night?”

Viktor paused to think for a moment as Yuuri watched him carefully, “Not much,” He started, “I remember bits and pieces. I got drunk. I remember us kissing, then being in my room, then I woke up this morning.” Yuuri relaxed at that and snuggled into Viktor's chest.

‘Thank god he doesn’t remember.’ Yuuri thought to himself before falling asleep wrapped up in Viktors arms.

  
  
_“We were born to make history…”_ Yuuri glanced at his notes as he started speaking, _“Hello there! It’s me Eros back again with another episode of this podcast. So it’s almost Halloween which means candy time, and although nothing can be as delicious as Viktor Nikiforov, candy is still delicious. Especially candy coming from our own town. The Candy Cat is a store that just opened at our local mall, let me tell you all about this amazing store.”_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short transition chapter to start a few things that will be important in the future! Please read the notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I am not dead! I really want to apologize for the huge gap in updates, I unfortunately had a lot of after school and weekend stuff going on in October, but on the bright side I have a lot of time now, and I can guarantee that you will be getting a lot of updates over Thanksgiving so I can catch up with where I want this story to be! I also will very soon be posting the first chapter of another fun little Yuri on Ice Au that I am really excited for. No need to worry about this story though, until this story is finished it will take precedent over the other one! Expect a longer chapter sometime this weekend! Love you all!

Yuuri thinks Viktor is literally buzzing in excitement on the day that the school is scheduled to reveal that year's school musical.

“You are really excited about this,” Yuuri says when Viktor picks him up that morning.

“I love acting! And musicals!” Viktor exclaims with a heart-shaped smile on his face. Yuuri smiles and gives Viktor a loving look. No matter what he would support him, whether it be in football or musicals.

 

That morning in free period Viktor quiets the entire class easily as the announcements start on the intercom. The intercom in the main building of the school was terrible, it would always cut out on the administrators as they spoke. Luckily today it seemed to be working well.

Viktor cheered in excitement as the administration announced that auditions for Cinderella would start in two weeks. Yuuri smiled fondly and listened to his boyfriend talk excitedly about how he was going to audition for the prince.

  


Viktor asks Yuuri if he will audition for the musical, Yuuri gives a quick no but adds that he will be in the audience for every performance supporting him.

  


A week from the auditions and Viktor practically knows everything there is to know about the musical, and all of the prince's lines. Yuuri listens to him sing his audition song every day on the way to the school and hopes that Viktor gets the part.

  


Two days from the rehearsal and Viktor asks Yuuri if he knows any basic ballroom dancing. Yuuri gets permission from Minako and spends an entire day teaching Viktor basic ballroom.

 

“And you will put your hand here…” Yuuri moves Viktors hand to his waist, “Now we step like this, one, two, one, two…” Viktor’s feet tangle with his and they are sent tumbling to the ground.

Viktor groans, “I am so sorry!” He practically shouts. Yuuri starts laughing and Viktor buries his blushing face into his hands. “How are you so good at this?”

Yuuri lets Viktor help him up from the ground and shrugs, “Lots, and lots of practice.” Viktor groans, “It’s not all gonna happen in one day, and besides, this is your first time trying this.”

Yuuri sees that Viktor still looks discouraged so he leans up and gives him a small kiss, capturing his attention, “You will get better, I promise,” Yuuri says after pulling away from the kiss. Viktor nods and Yuuri can see him physically get more excited.

  


Yuuri waits outside of the auditorium as Viktor auditions for the part.  An hour after he went in Viktor comes back out, looking very calm and very excited. “I think it went well,” he tells Yuuri as they get into his car.

  


A week later and Yuuri hears from Minako that the cast list is up. Yuuri rushes over to the auditorium and takes a picture of the cast list excitedly before racing back to Viktor’s car, where Viktor is waiting on him.

“I...I…” Yuuri has to stop to catch his breath, “The cast list is out, I took a picture for you.” Yuuri hands his phone over to an excited looking Viktor.

Yuuri watches happily as a giant grin overtakes Viktors face, “I got the part!” He screamed before sweeping Yuuri into a giant hug, then kiss. Yuuri giggled a bit and hugged him back.

“I knew you would!” He says smiling, “Dancers intuition told me that my talented boyfriend would get the part.” Viktor shook his head at Yuuri before kissing him yet again excitedly.

  
  
_“We were born to make history…”_ There is a brief pause and the sound of shuffling papers before Yuuri’s voice speaks, _“Hello everyone! My name is Eros and this is Highschool and stuff! The cast list for the Musical just came out. Viktor Nikiforov is assuming his true form as a prince!”_ Yuuri stopped to let out a happy laugh, _“Anyway, school news! Our school fall festival is coming up quickly! I hope every club and sport is bringing their A-game for the booths competition! It’s gonna be a lot of fun, I am gonna be there gathering information for podcast episodes, not that you all will know who I am…”_ Yuuri trails off and chuckles a bit, “ _Anyway, let’s talk fall festival competitions other than the booth competition. The baking competition this year is open to all grades…”_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the School Fall festival. Finally bringing in Michele and Emil!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the first chapter of my Other Yuri on Ice story. It's called the Cryptid Control Center! Go check it out if you would like! Happy Thanksgiving to all of you Americans.

Yuuri waved his pom-poms around excitedly trying to draw people’s attention over to the cheerleader's booth. The cheerleaders had all decided to do a bake sale.

“A bake sale?” Yuuri said nervously as he looked around at the other cheerleaders. They were sitting together in a giant circle on the track. “I don’t know.”

Sara nudged him, “C’mon Yuuri! It’ll be great! Why are you so worried?” She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and looked at him curiously.

Rubbing his arm nervously Yuuri spoke, “I’ve never really baked anything before.” He sighed and looked down, “I’m afraid I wouldn’t be much help.”

Sara and the other girls on the team cooed and started shouting reassurances at Yuuri. “Yuuri, we could all help you. Baking isn’t that hard. And besides, you’ll already be helping us, after all, you are our eye candy.” Sara winked at him and he blushed red. 

“Okay, if you guys are sure that you want to do a bake sale, then I'm fine with that, “Yuuri conceded and resigned himself to trying to bake.

 

Yuuri grinned as a couple of people headed over to the cheerleader's booth. He helped lift Sara into the air in one of their cheers. She jumped down and Yuuri helped catch her. “Alright Switch!” He called as the timer on his watch went off. 

The girls who had just been selling grabbed their pom poms and moved to the are where Yuuri and his group had just been cheering. In return, Yuuri’s group set down their things and sat to start selling baked good. 

“Oh my god, Yuuri! These are so good!” Sara said after eating one of the brownies he had made. 

Yuuri blushed, “You really think so?” He asked nervously. Sara nodded rapidly along with the girl beside her who had also tried one of the brownies. 

  
  


Yuuri looked nervously around at all of the ingredients that he had meticulously laid out on his counter. He pulled up the recipe on his phone and started to slowly follow the instructions. “I think it needs more butter,” He said to himself as he grew more comfortable moving around the kitchen.

Humming to himself happily, Yuuri began to mix together all of the ingredients. He was actually really enjoying making this stuff. He smiled and tweaked a few things in the recipe. He didn’t know why but he trusted himself to do these things and not completely mess up the brownies. 

He sighed happily as he finally put the brownie batter into the oven to cook. “Yuuri honey?” He heard his mother call before she appeared in the kitchen doorway, “Is everything going well.” 

Yuuri gave his mom a bright smile, “Yeah, I’m actually really enjoying this! I’m about to make the next batch.” Hiroko laughed and walked over to Yuuri. She reached up and wiped a bit of flour off of his face. 

“If you need any help just call for me okay sweetie?” Yuuri nodded and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. 

Yuuri happily continued baking things happily humming as he did. Why had he never done this before?

  
  


Yuuri smiled at someone as he took their dollar and handed them one of his brownies. He handed the money to Sara who placed it into the money box in front of her. He noticed that there was no one else in the line at the moment so he took the time to restock the table.

“Hey,” He heard a voice ask as he was turned around, “How much does it cost for a kiss from your captain.” Yuuri turned around quickly only to see Viktor looking at him with a cheeky grin.

Sara laughed as Yuuri blushed bright red. Sara suddenly smirked at Viktor, “Ten dollars for one kiss from our captain.” 

Viktor didn’t even hesitate before pulling out his wallet and slamming ten dollars onto the table, “Ten dollars.” He said pushing the money toward Sara.

Sara laughed a bit before snatching the money, “Thank you!” She turned to Yuuri, “Go on Yuuri.” 

Yuuri blushed a bit but stood up so that he could reach Viktor easily. He leaned over the table and pulled Viktor in for a kiss. Viktor made a pleased noise before Yuuri pulled away. 

Sara stopped Viktor from getting another kiss, “Sorry that would be another ten!” 

Viktor groaned unhappily before letting Yuuri sit down and beginning to look at the various sweets on the table. “I’ll take like ten of whatever you guys recommend, I’m supposed to be getting stuff for the guys at our booth.”

One of the other girls selling pointed at the brownies that Yuuri made, “Those are the best things on the table.” 

Viktor pulled out the money while Sara and Yuuri put the brownies into a bag for him, “Here you go!” Yuuri said cheerfully once he had packed everything up. 

“When do you get a break?” Viktor asked after giving Sara the money for the brownies.

Yuuri had to think for a moment, “The next group of girls are set to take over at twelve. What about you guys?”

After giving a dramatic sigh Viktor said, “I don’t get out of the booth until one, I don’t know if I can go that long without seeing my gorgeous Yuuri!” Sara and the other girls giggled while Yuuri blushed bright red.

“W-well we can meet up at one fifteen. We can meet by the food trucks,” Yuuri suggested. Viktor agreed with him readily before giving his farewells and leaving the booth to return to his own.

  
  


Yuuri gets yelled at an hour later. 

He had Sara on his shoulders. She was sitting with her legs over his shoulders as they were walking around their booth, trying to get people to come and buy from them. 

“We have brownies and cookies! Each sweet only costs a dollar!” Sara yelled as she held up a sign that the team had created.

Yuuri opened his mouth to yell but didn’t get a chance before he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see an angry looking man with tan skin with another man with light brown hair standing behind him and trying not to laugh. “You put her down this instant!” The first man called looking up at Sara. 

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. “Michele!” Sara called angrily from above him. Yuuri suddenly understood who the person standing in front of him was. This was Michele Crispino, Sara’s twin brother who went to a private school in town. 

Apparently, they had both been given the right to choose whether they went to private school or public school. According to Sara, Michele was too protective and tried to do everything with her. He had decided that he would go to whatever school that she went to. Wanting a bit of separation from her brother, Sara had lied to him and told him that she was going to a private school. Apparently, when he found out that she had lied he had been so pissed, but it was too late for him to change schools, and his parents wouldn’t let him. 

“Put my twin sister down and stop touching her you closet pervert!” Michele yelled, getting in Yuuri’s face. 

The man behind Michele rubbed his neck and laughed a bit, “Michele, your sister is a cheerleader, she is supposed to do these things.” 

Sara tapped Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri set her down on the ground. “Michele apologize to Yuuri right now!” She said wrapping her arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.

Michele glared at Yuuri and crossed his arms. “Honestly it’s alright,” Yuuri said trying to placate both Sara and her brother. 

Sara gave him a sharp glare before facing her brother, “It is not alright Yuuri! All we were doing was promoting our booth. Emil,” She looked at the man behind Michele, “Please control your boyfriend.” 

Emil shrugged, “That is a very difficult request, Sara.” He walked closer to Michele and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You should apologize though.”

Michele grumbled a bit before looking at Yuuri, “Fine. I’m sorry okay!” He marched closer to Yuuri, “But if you try anything on my sister ever-”

Yuuri interrupted him, “I’m dating someone so that’s not really gonna be a problem.” Michele huffed and moved back over to Emil who wrapped his arm around him. “Does he know about you and Mila?” Yuuri whispered to Sara. She muffled a laugh before shaking her head no. Yuuri tried to suppress his grin but failed. 

Sara led Michele and Emil over to the cheerleader's booth before climbing back on top of Yuuri’s shoulders. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Festival part 2! And, Unfortunately, a bit of angst cause that's how it be sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guy's comments about Michele and Emil had me rolling on the ground in laughter! So thank you all for that! Also, I realized in the last chapter that I forgot to put the link for my other Yuri on Ice story so here it is: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586207/chapters/38869592 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the support!

Yuuri gets let out to go explore the rest of the festival at twelve. He decides that this is the best opportunity for him to gather Eros information. He pulls his small notepad out of his pocket. It doesn’t take long for him to get a free pen from one of the booths, the chess clubs booth. Yuuri marks it down in his notepad.

He walks around, happily watching people go to each booth. He notices a big crowd surrounding one booth. He walks over and finds himself laughing as he watches their principal get dunked in water. He makes sure to mark down the future teachers club as a booth to talk about. 

Yuuri spends a few minutes at their schools Animal Rescue club’s booth. He was holding one of the puppies that they had brought. He laughed a bit as the small golden retriever licked his face excitedly. 

After making his way through almost one of the rows of booths Yuuri finds himself standing in front of their school's Marketing club with his mouth hanging open. The Marketing club was selling a large amount of GP High School merchandise, but what had Yuuri so surprised was the section of their booth completely dedicated to his podcast. 

There were shirts with his radio name on it. One of them read, “What I’m looking for in a guy: Loves Poodles, No one Knows who he is, Has a podcast, Eros - I’m looking for Eros.” 

Other shirts had quotes from his podcast on them. He found a mug that read, “Viktor Nikiforov Could Punch Me And I Would Thank Him ~ Eros” on it. Yuuri blushed bright red and covered his mouth. 

He actually laughed out loud when he saw the shirt right above it. The shirt came in black and gray, it had a rainbow stripe across the chest and right below the stripe it said, “Gay For Eros”. 

Yuuri had tears in his eyes as he looked around at all of the other Eros stuff. What got him the most was that he could see people actually buying the merchandise! He marks this down in his notepad with more than five exclamation points behind it. 

Yuuri leaves the booth after, much to the amusement of the students surrounding him, buying a shirt that said: “I’m Way Too Gay For Viktor Nikiforov ~ Eros”. 

After checking his watch, Yuuri decided to go ahead and go to Where he and Viktor were set to meet. He noticed that a page in his notebook was loose but decided to deal with it once he had reached his destination. 

Yuuri ducked behind the booths with a sigh and started walking to the small food court area. He only stopped when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and smiled as he saw Phichit standing behind him looking down at something in his hands. 

Yuuri called out to Phichit and frowned as Phichit didn’t even look up. He took a step closer to his friend only to stop dead in his tracks as Phichit showed Yuuri what was in his hands. 

 

Yuuri went pale as he looked at the piece of paper from his notepad in Phichits hand. “I-I can…” Yuuri tried to stutter out an excuse as his friend stared at him in shock. “It, it’s really not - well it’s not-” Phichit cut him off.

“Yuuri are you Eros?” Yuuri opened his mouth to answer, “Don’t lie to me.” Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to figure out what to do. Phichit was his best friend, surely he could trust him with this, right?

Finally coming to a decision, Yuuri grabbed Phichits arm and pulled him over to a quiet secluded area. He looked around for a moment to make sure that no one was listening. “Yes okay, I’m Eros.”

“Oh my god!”

“Phichit please calm down,” Yuuri tried to calm him a bit.

“Oh my-! What the heck!” Yuuri winced as Phichit yelled. Phichit took a moment before pulling out his phone, “I have to tell people this!” Yuuri snatched the phone from Phichits hands, “Hey!”

“You can’t tell anyone!” Yuuri cried as he held Phichit’s phone behind his back.

“Yuuri c’mon!” Phichit cried trying to grab his phone back from his friend.

Yuuri frantically backed away from his friend, “No! You can’t!”

Phichit lunged for his phone again, “Okay, okay. I won’t tell anyone-”

Yuuri stopped, “No you don’t understand Phichit!” Phichit stopped and looked at Yuuri, “Phichit, I love being Eros, and I love my podcast!” He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, “But I know as soon as people find out that I’m Eros, I’m gonna have people coming up to me all the time for different reasons. I don’t want to deal with that, It’ll take something that I love and make it anxiety-inducing.” 

Phichit nodded and placed his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders to calm him, “Okay, okay. I get it. I won’t tell anyone, I promise Yuuri.” He gave Yuuri a gentle smile. “But seriously we have to talk about this! Our school is selling merchandise for you!” Yuuri laughed a bit and nodded, “You’re like a town celebrity!” Phichit said after taking his phone back.

Yuuri laughed, “Don’t forget that you technically own a fan page for me!” He said in a sing-song voice. Phichit’s mouth dropped open and he looked as though he was reevaluating his entire life. “C’mon, I have to meet Viktor in a few minutes.” 

Yuuri turned around to walk away, “Oh my god! I just realized! You talk about how hot your boyfriend is like every episode of your podcast!” Yuuri blushed red at his friend’s words. “Wait! Does Viktor know that you’re Eros?”

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, “I accidentally told him the night of his Halloween Party. Luckily he said that he didn’t remember anything that happened that night. So no, he doesn’t know.” Phichit nodded.

“Good. I was gonna throw a fit if he knew before I did.” Phichit threw his arms around Yuuri and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, “Good to know that I’m still your number one.” Yuuri chuckled and started moving back towards the booths. “I hope you know that you are telling me everything later,” Phichit said firmly as they moved through the crowds and towards the eating areas.

Phichit walked with Yuuri until they reached the area and spotted Viktor, “Go to your man Yuuri!” He said playfully before waving and heading back over to the Pep societies booth. 

Yuuri began trying to make his way through the crowds to his boyfriend. He could see that Viktor was speaking to someone in front of him, as Yuuri got closer he could see that it was a girl that Viktor was speaking to. 

After being knocked around a bit, Yuuri finally reached the area that Viktor had just been in, only to see that he wasn’t there. He looked around a bit and spotted Viktor leaving the food area. Figuring that something must have happened with the football teams booth, Yuuri sat down on a bench and pulled out his phone to wait on Viktor. 

  
  


Yuuri bit his lip and looked around an hour later. He took a deep breath, “It was probably just something that took more time than he thought,” Yuuri said quietly, trying to keep himself from leaping to conclusions, “And Viktor is really forgetful. I’m sure it will only be a couple more minutes.”

  
  


Phichit spotter Yuuri sitting by himself on the bench an hour later. He asked where Viktor was, Yuuri lied and said that he had just gone to get them something to drink. 

  
  


Thirty minutes after that and Yuuri decided to head to the football players booth to see if Viktor was there. He dodged people and speedily made his way over to the area. He saw Yuri, Yurio as Viktor had started calling him, behind one of the tables at the booths. 

Making his way over to Yurio, Yuuri looked around, trying to spot Viktor. “Hey Pig,” Yurio said in a greeting when he saw Yuuri. 

Yuuri gave him a small smile, “Hey Yurio, have you seen Viktor?” The sophomore gave him a confused look.

“He left like three hours ago to meet you? I haven’t seen him since. Did he not show up?” Yurio seemed genuinely concerned and confused for Yuuri. 

Not wanting to cause any trouble, Yuuri lied, “No no. He just told me that he was heading this way before I went to the bathroom. I guess he got distracted or something. I’ll go find him, thanks for the help.” The blond nodded, and Yuuri walked just out of sight of the booth to a bench before pulling out his phone and asking Viktor where he was. 

Fifteen minutes later and Yuuri still didn’t have an answer. He rubbed his face and looked at his phone one last time before standing back up and heading back over to the food area. As he was walking his mind wandered into dangerous territory. 

“He was with that girl, but that doesn’t mean anything.” He whispered to himself. He sat back down at the bench that they were supposed to meet at, “I’ll just wait a few more minutes.” 

  
  


An hour later and it was getting dark outside. Yuuri checked his phone again and noticed that Viktor still hadn’t responded to his text. Yuuri pulled up his messages just to make sure that his message had already sent. Yuuri immediately regretted this when he noticed that his message had indeed sent and that Viktor had apparently read his message, but still not responded. 

Sending him another quick text Yuuri waited only to feel his heart sink as this message was also marked as read, but with no answer coming into his phone. 

Yuuri pulled himself to his feet and dragged himself towards the sidewalk that would lead to his home. He tried not to think about Viktor as he trudged through the cold, instead, he thought about his warm bed, his Kaneki plush that he could hug, and what the next episode of his podcast would be about. 

Ignoring the welcoming calls from his family, Yuuri went straight into his room. He tried not to think about how he would have to go back to the festival tomorrow to work at the Cheer booth. 

He plugged his phone up to its charger and made himself take a shower before plopping down onto his bed getting his sheets wet as he did. He felt his stomach rumble, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to force himself to eat at the moment. Closing his eyes, Yuuri fell asleep quickly.

  
  


The next day Sara could tell that something was wrong with Yuuri. Yuuri kept checking his phone, he still didn’t have a message from Viktor explaining his disappearance. Sara finally got tired of his anxious checking and pulled him to the closed-off area behind their booth. 

“Okay, what’s wrong? You’ve been mopey and it’s bothering me!” She said sitting Yuuri down in one of the seats. 

Taking a deep and stuttering breath Yuuri spoke, “You know Viktor and I were supposed to meet to eat yesterday?” Sara nodded, “I saw Viktor there with a girl, and when I got over to where I saw him, he wasn’t there. I waited for him for over three hours and he didn’t show up. I texted him twice and he still hasn’t sent me anything.”

Sara wrapped her arms around Yuuri and pulled him into a hug, “I’m sure there is some sort of explanation for it, this doesn’t sound like something that Viktor would do.” 

Yuuri gave her a smile, “Thanks, I just want him to talk to me. I’m worried that I’ve done something wrong.” Sara gave him a friendly smile.

  
  


A couple of hours later and Yuuri still had no word from Viktor, he was beginning to get worried that something terrible had happened to his boyfriend. 

He sighed and tried to enjoy himself as he followed the cheer squad to the awards ceremonies. He stood in the large crowd, waiting for the awards ceremonies while chatting with Sara.

He looked up to listen in as the principal came up onto the little platform at the top and started speaking. He pulled out his notepad and started marking down the winners of certain awards. 

“The winner of the School spirit award goes to, of course, our Pep club!” Yuuri clapped as Phichit went up to receive the award for the club, “And the award for best performance goes to our Drama club!” Yuuri grinned as he watched the leader of the Drama club receive the award. “Our food award, surprisingly this year goes to the Cheer Squad!” Yuuri and the rest of the Cheer Team screamed in shock and excitement. Sara pushed Yuuri up to the platform where he received the award for the team before going to stand by Yuuri on the stage. Yuuri cheers for all of the other clubs and shouts excitedly as the Dance Committee wins the overall award. He tackled Guang-Hong into a hug as soon as he gets a chance to.

  
  


Yuuri was so excited by the Cheer Team, the Pep Club, and the Dance Committee winning awards that he was able to momentarily forget everything going on with Viktor. That was until he actually spotted Viktor. 

He was laughing at something that Guang-Hong had said when he saw Viktor standing with the football team and laughing. Yuuri quickly excused himself from Phichit and Guang-Hong.

Yuuri walked away from his friends and over to a bench off to the side. He pulled out his phone and sent Viktor a text. Looking up, he watched Viktor pull his phone out of his pocket, look at it, then shove his phone back into his pocket. 

Clenching his hands, Yuuri realized that if he wanted to figure out what was going on with Viktor than he would have to deal with it himself. Yuuri took a deep breath before standing up and marching over to Viktor. 

Reaching up, Yuuri tapped Viktor on the shoulder. Viktor turned around and looked down in surprise at Yuuri who was awkwardly looking down at his shoes. He scuffed his feet across the room, “Hey can we talk?” 

Viktor led Yuuri over to his car. They both climbed in and sat there not talking for a moment. “I haven’t seen you since yesterday morning,” Yuuri stated after a moment.

Viktor nodded, “Yes.” he confirmed after a moment. Yuuri took a deep breath and tried not to let his emotions take over.

“We were supposed to meet up and spend the rest of the day together yesterday,” Yuuri said picking at his cheer uniform. Viktor reached up and messed with the steering wheel.

“Yeah.” Viktor wasn’t giving Yuuri much and it wasn’t helping Yuuri keep his emotions in check.

Yuuri took a deep breath and decided to just jump into this conversation, “Are you cheating on me?” 

Viktor whipped his head around to look at Yuuri who was looking at him and trying not to cry. “No! No! Of course not! I would never cheat on you Yuuri!” He grabbed Yuuri’s hands and pulled him closer.

“Then why are you avoiding me?” Yuuri asked him, “I saw you with a girl at our meeting place, then suddenly you were gone and wouldn’t answer my texts.” Yuuri sniffled a bit, “I thought maybe something had happened with the booth so I waited on you, then I talked to Yurio, and then I waited more, and I just never heard from you.” Yuuri looked away from Viktor and down as his own lap. 

“I thought you cheated on me,” Viktor said suddenly causing Yuuri to look up at him confused.

“What?” Yuuri asked after a moment.

Viktor sighed, “That girl showed me a picture she had taken of you and Phichit. Phichit was kissing your cheek and I know how close you two are.” He sighed, “I know I should have just talked to you, but I was just so embarrassed and I felt so dumb after like an hour.” He sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Yuuri was quiet for a few moments before letting out a giggle. Viktor looked at him in confusion, “I would never date Phichit, he’s like my weird brother. You don’t have anything to be worried about. Plus I think he would rather fight a shark then break up with Seung-gil.” Yuuri looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile, “Next time you’re worried about something like that, please talk to me okay. I’d hate for us to fight about something like this.” 

Viktor nodded, “You’re right, and I’m sorry for making you upset. I promise I’ll come to you with stuff like that from now on.”

Laughing Yuuri replied, “Good, I’d hate to have to return the ‘Gay For Viktor Nikiforov’ shirt that I bought yesterday.” Viktors eyes lit up excitedly at the mention of the shirt. 

“You’re amazing,” Viktor said lovingly before leaning over to kiss Yuuri. Yuuri sighed in contentment before wrapping his arms around him. Leaning closer, Yuuri tangled a hand in Viktor’s long hair and tugged slightly causing the platinum-haired male to groan happily.

  
  


After spending a bit too long in Viktor’s car he and Yuuri went back into the festival to meet up with all of their friends.

Yuuri curled up against Viktor happily and Sara watched on in amusement. “I’m assuming you two worked everything out?” She asked Yuuri quietly causing him to nod his head. 

There were many congratulations passed around the table on the awards won. “The Cheer team definitely deserved that award,” Chris said as he sipped on a strawberry lemonade. 

Yurio, surprisingly, nodded in agreement, “Whoever made those brownies was a godsend.” Yuuri blushed red at that and Sara snorted. “What?”

Sara pointed at Yuuri, “That,” she paused, “Is the godsend who made those brownies.” Yuuri waved meekly before everyone at the table all jumped on him at once, shouting praise as they did. 

“Honestly guys they, weren’t that great. It was my first time baking anything.” 

Mila’s mouth fell open, “Good God! I want to taste your brownies after you’ve perfected them then!” Yuuri blushed again and buried his face in Viktor's chest. 

  
  


That night Viktor drove Yuuri home. He kissed Yuuri goodbye before driving away. Yuuri happily made his way inside and said hello to his family. 

That night he cuddled up to Aki and fell asleep, happy that everything had worked out and that he was not being broken up with or cheated on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some snippets of different things that happen with Yuuri and Viktor. The original summary for this chapter was Yuuri meets some of the cast of Cinderella and Viktor realizes that Yuuri is a hot commodity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here is this chapter! It is eight pages long in google docs so Idk how long that is here. Sorry about the lack of an update! hopefully, this longer one makes up for it!
> 
> Btw here is my Tumblr in case anyone wanted to like come follow me or something like that: [fixfoxnox](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fixfoxnox)
> 
>  
> 
> It doesn't currently have any posts in it but I am going to start posting a lot of YOI stuff and stuff for this fanfic on there so yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter you lovely people!

Yuuri is a very supportive boyfriend. As the cast of Cinderella begins blocking he patiently listens to Viktor tell him every detail of their rehearsals. Phichit asks him how he does it after lunch one day.

 

Viktor had been talking non-stop about how his last rehearsal had gone. Everyone that usually sits with them ignored him or tried to get him to stop talking. Yuuri on the other hand just stared up at Viktor with loving eyes and listened quietly to everything he said.

As lunch ended Viktor ran off so that he could get to his next class on time. “How do you deal with that?” Phichit asked him as they walked into the building, “I mean I get it, you’re dating him, but seriously? I didn’t think he was even breathing with how fast he was talking.”

Laughing, Yuuri replies “It’s not that bad, besides,” he shrugs, “I like hearing Viktor talk so much about something that he enjoys.” Yuuri and Phichit stepped off to the side of the hallway where they could keep talking for a few moments.

“He doesn’t even talk that much about football,” Phichit grumbled out. Yuuri grinned at him and leaned up against the wall.

“Hey Phi?” Phichit looked up at his friend, “You wanna help me record an episode tonight?” Phichits eyes lit up in excitement.

 

Ever since Phichit found out that Yuuri was Eros he was constantly asking Yuuri if he could help him with anything. Where some would find it annoying, Yuuri found it endearing. Deciding to let Phichit help Yuuri record an episode was an easy one, it would offer more opportunities for that one episode and would allow him to have a helping hand if something went wrong.

“Oh my god yes!” Phichit gave out a tiny screech of happiness before pulling Yuuri into a hug. Laughing, Yuuri bid his friend farewell before racing off to his fifth period Math class.

  


That day after school Yuuri waits for Viktor by his car. He leans against the side of the car and waves at some of the girls on the cheer team as they leave. He glances down at his phone and sends a quick text to Phichit before looking up and spotting Viktor.

Viktor was walking towards the car while speaking to a pretty blonde girl. Yuuri looked curiously at the two but smiled at Viktor when he looked up at him.

“Yuuri! Yuuri! I want you to meet someone!” Viktor called as he got closer to the car. Yuuri pushed himself off of the car and made his way over to where Viktor was standing with the girl. “Yuuri this is Maia, she is the one playing Cinderella!”

Maia smiled at Yuuri and held her hand out for him to shake, “Hi Yuuri! It’s so nice to meet you, Viktor talks about you all the time.” She spoke kindly as Yuuri took her hand and smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you as well. I’ve heard a lot about the musical thanks to Viktor,” Yuuri said as Viktor wrapped his arms around his waist.

Viktor leaned close to Yuuri and whispered to him, “Maia let me borrow her voice recorder last week so I could record my lines for her. I have to go get it from the car. Be back, love.” Viktor walked off and Yuuri and Maia stood quietly for a moment.

“So,” Maia started, “I just wanted to make sure that there was no awkwardness between us.” Yuuri gave her a curious look.

“What do you mean?”

Maia smiled, “I know that a lot of the girls on campus are in love with Viktor,” Yuuri shifted awkwardly, “And I know that they would give anything to try and take him away from you,” Maia gave Yuuri a sweet smile, “Viktor and I are going to have to kiss during the show. But I want you to know that I am not interested in Viktor at all.” Maia reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I don’t want you to have to worry about me.”

Yuuri’s mouth fell open, “Wow, thanks. I didn’t really think about it much but it’s nice to know that I don’t have to worry about someone trying to get in between Viktor and I,” Yuuri paused for a moment, “Just out of curiosity, why are you not interested in Viktor?”

Maia grinned, “Let’s just say that I go to the football games for the cheerleaders, not the football players.” Yuuri and Maia looked at each other for a moment before bursting into giggles.

Viktor joined them a moment later and looked curiously at the two of them as they continued to giggle. “Uhhhh, well, here is your recorder back Maia.” Viktor handed her the recorder and Maia suppressed her giggles.

“Thank’s Viktor.” She turned back to Yuuri, “It was nice to meet you Yuuri!”

Yuuri gave her a smile, “You too Maia.” Maia wiggled her eyebrows at him before laughing a bit and turning to walk away from him and Viktor.

“See you a rehearsal tonight Viktor!” She called over her shoulder with a wave.

Viktor watched her go for a moment before turning to squint at Yuuri curiously. “What were you two laughing at?”

Yuuri grinned secretively and reached up to tap Viktors nose playfully, “Can’t tell you.” Viktor pouted at him as he turned around and headed back to Viktors car.

“You’re so mean,” Viktor said as he followed behind Yuuri and unlocked the car door for him.

Yuuri pulled Viktor into a kiss before pulling away, “But you love me!” He teased before getting into the passenger seat of Viktors car.

  


After eating a quick dinner with Viktor, Yuuri was dropped off at his house. Stopping to talk to his parents, Yuuri forgets that Phichit is supposed to come over until his friend bursts into the kitchen excitedly.

“Please calm down a bit,” Yuuri says chuckling a bit as he leads Phichit into his room, “It’s really not that exciting.” Phichit seemed to disagree with this statement.

Jumping onto Yuuri’s bed Phichit called, “Not exciting? Maybe to you, who has been doing this since the beginning of the school year, but to me this is like, the coolest thing to happen to me all week! He sat up on Yuuri’s bed and looked around his room, “Do you have like a special place you record?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, “Yeah it’s called my desk.” Phichit threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face.

“You know what I mean asshole!” He said flopping back onto Yuuri’s bed and looking up at his ceiling, “You must have like a secret room or something in here that you do your podcasts in.”

Shaking his head Yuuri replied, “I’m not some secret agent, I just record right here, sometimes I record on my bed, sometimes at my desk,” he shrugged, “I don’t see why it matters.”

Phichit rolled his eyes from his place on Yuuri’s bed, “Of course it matters,” he threw his hands in the air, “It would improve the sound quality of your recordings by,” he paused for a moment to think, “like a lot!”

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, “I didn’t think the sound quality of my recordings were bad.” Phichit pushed himself up onto his elbows so that he could look at Yuuri.

“That’s not what I meant. I just mean that you can always work to improve things.” Phichit stood up and stretched, “But besides that point, what is this next episode gonna be about?”

Humming a bit, Yuuri pulled out his notepad and flipped it open to the most recent page. “Well it looks like I am gonna do an overview of some of the best booths that I saw at the fall festival, then I have to talk about the championship game coming up for the football team, then advice, and lastly…” he flipped to another page, “an update on the dance committee.”

Phichit made a confused noise, “Update on the dance committee?”

Nodding Yuuri looked at his notes, “They are throwing a Christmas dance, I have it in my notes if you want to look.”

Peering over his shoulder Phichit made a huffing noise, “The dance committee hasn’t announced anything? How did you find out about this?”

“The school had to approve the dance. The school told me about it so that I could make an announcement about it,” Yuuri said simply as he turned on his computer at his desk.

Phichit gaped at him, “Dude the school tells you stuff like that?” Yuuri nodded slowly, confused at his friend's reaction. “Why?”

“Because they support my podcast and want to help me get news out to people,” Yuuri said slowly. “Honestly did you think that the school didn’t agree to play my podcast during free period? Like what I just hack into all the teacher's computers and play my podcast?”

Glaring at him, Phichit pouted, “I didn’t think that you meanie! I just didn’t think that the school told you stuff like that.” Yuuri thought about it for a moment. He couldn’t fault Phichit, how could anyone know that the school was the one who was giving him so much of the early information that he would talk about.

Yuuri sighed, “Well come on and sit down, we have to do some research and stuff before we can start recording.” Phichit gave him a bright smile before dragging one of his other chairs over to the desk.

“So what’s first?”

  


Yuuri tried not to laugh as he spoke into the microphone. Phichit was sitting off to the side of him making faces and doing various stupid things to try and make Yuuri laugh. He shook his head before trying once again to focus in on the words on his computer. Maybe he would have to invite Phichit to help him again, he thought as he looked at the in-depth research on his computer. Then again, he thought as he watched Phichit accidentally knock some things off of his shelf and smile guiltily at him, maybe not.

  


Viktor really didn’t mean to get his cousin suspended. He really didn’t think it was his fault either.

See it had all started when Viktor had been looking for Yuuri earlier that day. He and Maia had just started working on the choreography for the ballroom scene and he was excited to tell Yuuri about how well he had done thanks to his help.

Rushing into Mrs. Baranovskayas classroom, Viktor was hoping that he was early enough that he could tell Yuuri about it before the bell rang. Unfortunately, as soon as he had locked eyes with Yuuri the bell rang. He slunk to his seat in dejection and sad down sadly.

As soon as the bell signaling that class was over rang Viktor jumped out of his seat. He latched onto Yuuri immediately, much to Phichit’s amusement, and started to tell him about everything. Yuuri smiled and leaned into Viktors side as they walked towards their lunch area.

They sat down beside Yuri, who was practically on top of Otabek and was looking around at everyone lazily. He rolled his eyes and groaned as he once again heard Viktor talking about the musical.

Viktor pouted as Takeshi interrupted his recount of rehearsal, “Hey Yuuri?”

Both Yuuri and Yuri turned to look at him, “Yeah?” They both said before looking at each other. Yuri rolled his eyes and turned back to Otabek.

“Not you Yurio, my Yuuri!” Viktor chimed in happily looking at Yuri, Yurio. Yurio glared at him angrily and Otabek wrapped his arms around him to keep him from attacking his cousin.

“I told you not to call me that Asshole!” Yurio struggled in Otabek’s hold and tried to swipe at Viktor.

Viktor gave him a heart-shaped smile, “Aww Yurio! You’re so Cute!”

Yurio exploded into a fit of curses, shouting at the top of his lungs as he struggled to get away from Otabek and wring Viktors neck. Viktor and Yuuri leaned back as Yurio continued to yell loudly. It really wasn’t Viktors fault that there happened to be a teacher walking by when this happened. Yurio, however, continues to blame Viktor.

  


Yuuri hummed along to the song playing from his phone. He tapped his fingers along to the beat as he looked out the window of Viktors car.

He and Viktor had been heading out for a date when he had gotten called in for a quick emergency meeting of the Cinderella cast. Viktor was torn because he didn’t want to just cancel their date. Yuuri took charge and told him that he wouldn’t mind waiting for him in his car.

It had been thirty minutes since Viktor had gone inside the auditorium for his meeting. After watching five vine compilations, Yuuri decided to just turn on some music and watch for Viktor to come out.

Ten minutes and three songs later is when Yuuri saw a few people leaving the auditorium. Assuming that this was the cast of the musical Yuuri stepped out of Viktors car and stood up to get a little fresh air and loosen up his limbs a little. He stretched a bit and watched as a few more people left the auditorium.

A few moments later Yuuri caught sight of Viktor walking out of the Auditorium with two girls hanging off of his arms. He was looking a bit confused as the two girls talked to him rapidly, but he perked up when he saw Yuuri watching him with a smile. He motioned for him to come over and Yuuri complied walking towards him and the two girls.

Removing himself from between the two girls, Viktor practically skipped over to Yuuri and wrapped him up into a hug. Pulling away he turned to the two girls who were giving Yuuri a very very fake smile. “Yuuri this is Sasha and Ludmilla, they’re playing Anastasia and Drizella!”

Yuuri gave them a smile, “It’s wonderful to meet you!” The girls just narrowed their eyes at him. Letting out a small noise Yuuri turned to Viktor, “Can you leave now?” He wrapped his arms around Viktors middle and turned his eyes so that he could look at both of the girls.

“Of Course, Just let me run in and grab my script,” He leaned down and gave Yuuri a kiss on his cheek before heading back inside.

Yuuri hummed a bit as he crossed his arms and looked at the two girls in front of him, “Viktor Nikiforov Fanclub?” He guessed as they glared at him.

One of them, Sasha he thinks, nodded as Ludmilla glared at him, “Of course. Which is why we can say with complete certainty that Viktor will break up with you before this musical is done.”

Yuuri cringed a bit, ‘What is this?’ he thought, ‘Some badly written fanfiction?’ (  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  ). “Whatever you two say,” Yuuri said after a moment. He gave them a warm smile as Viktor came back out of the building and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Yuuri leaned into Viktor as he waved at the girls, “See you two next Rehearsal.” Yuuri waved at the two girls before he and Viktor turned around and made their way back to Viktor’s car.

  


“What do you think about coming to my family reunion with me?” Viktor asked as he and Yuuri sat across from each other in the diner they were eating at.

Yuuri hummed as he played with Viktor’s fingers in his hand. “Is that okay? I mean it is your family reunion,” Viktor smiled at him.

“Yuuri I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t okay.” Yuuri blushed a bit as Viktor gave him a sweet smile and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb.

“Okay, I think I can do that,” Yuuri said with a smile. Viktor grinned at him and kissed the back of his hand.

Yuuri blushed as Viktor ordered their food. Why was his boyfriend so freaking Charming?

  


Yuuri cleared his throat awkwardly as he felt the locker press against his back. He pressed himself as close to the locker as he could as a bouquet of flowers were held towards him. “Um…”

“Please! Date me Yuuri!” Wallace, the soon to be valedictorian, said as he held the flowers out to him.

“Wallace...” Yuuri started awkwardly as he clutched his books to his chest. Wallace wasn’t a bad looking guy, in fact, he was considered one of the better-looking guys on campus, “I’m dating Viktor.”

He apparently wouldn’t be taking no for an answer, “Please! I could treat you better than Viktor Nikiforov ever could!” Luckily the hallways were mostly empty, but the few people filling them were looking towards Yuuri and Wallace.

Yuuri tried to press himself further into the locker, at this point he just wanted the thing to swallow him whole. “I’m sorry, but the answer is no!”

Wallace took a step closer to Yuuri, getting into his personal space, “I’ll take you out all the time! I can buy you anything you want! Just say yes!”

Shaking his head, Yuuri went to speak only to be interrupted by someone else. “Is there a problem here?” Wallace turned around and Yuuri peaked over his shoulder to see Mila standing behind him. He let out a sigh of relief.

“This is nothing that concerns you,” Wallace said attempting to turn back to Yuuri.

“Umm,” Mila started, “Actually you are trying to get one of my best friends boyfriend to cheat on him, sooo…” She trailed off and Yuuri took the opportunity to duck around Wallace and head over to her.

“I’m sorry Wallace,” Yuuri said once he was a safe distance away, “But the answer is no.” Mila grinned at him and grabbed his arm, practically dragging him to their next class.

  


“I’m telling you Viktor, you haven’t really had to worry about this before, but people really want to date Yuuri,” Mila said as she and Viktor walked towards their sixth-period class.

Viktor rolled his eyes, “Of course people want to date Yuuri! He is gorgeous! But I trust Yuuri to say no to them.” Mila sighed and rubbed her face in exasperation.

“That's not what I’m saying. Of course, Yuuri will say no to them! But you have to think, Yuuri is very anxious yes?” Viktor nodded, “And he feels pressured very easily right?” Viktor nodded again. “That guy today was very, very pushy. And Yuuri was literally backed against a wall.” Viktor stiffened a little, “Now you get what I mean?”

“You think Yuuri might get pressured into saying yes to someone?” He asked after a moment of silence. Mila nodded and Viktor sighed, “I guess I haven’t really thought about it much. Maybe I should talk to Phichit about it.”

  
  


“Ahh, so you are worried about the Yuuri Katsuki fan club.”

“The what?” Viktor asked confused as he sat beside Phichit in science.

Phichit chuckled and shook his head, “The Yuuri Katsuki fan club, or the Yuuri admirers, as I like to call them.”

Viktor narrowed his eyes at Phichit, “I’m still not following.”

Sighing Phichit began to explain, “The group of people who are totally, completely taken by Yuuri Katsuki. You’re a part of this group, that Aaron guy was a part of that group and a ton, and I mean a ton, of other people on this campus, are a part of that group.” Phichit leaned back in his seat and watched amused as Viktor seemed to panic.

“Who are they?”

“What do you mean?”

Viktor let out a frustrated noise, “Who are the Yuuri admirers, or whatever you call them! I need to know who they are so that I can watch out for them!”

Phichit chuckled, “It’s impossible to know exactly who they are, they’re kinda like a cult honestly,” Phichit said crossing his arms. Viktor let out a distressed noise and Phichit held out his hands in a placating manner. “Look I can’t tell you exactly who they are, but I can give you a general overview of their most common traits.”

Viktor nodded rapidly, “Hit me with it!”

“They’re usually either super popular or in some position of power. Mostly guys as well, though the occasional girl does slip in.” Viktor squinted at Phichit as though trying to see if he was joking.

“That’s it?” He asked in confusion. “People in positions of power? Really?”

Phichit nodded, “Yeah I mean think about yourself. You’re in a position of power as both student body president and captain of the football team.” Viktor scrunched up his face as he realized that Phichit was indeed correct about him. “One time a teacher hit on Yuuri.” Viktor turned to quickly look at him. “To be fair we weren’t at school and they don’t teach here, but it

was still weird.” He shrugged.

“How do I stop them from coming after my Yuuri?” Viktor whined, his voice reaching a higher pitch as he did.

Phichit let out a small chuckle, “Sorry man but you can’t stop them.” Viktor groaned and flopped onto the desk in front of him out of frustration.

  


Yuuri was nearly asleep on Viktors shoulder when he heard Viktors voice, “Hey Yuuri?”

Yuuri was spending the weekend with Viktor, and they had been binge watching all of the Friday the 13th movies. Yuuri let out a humm to show that he was listening.

“You won’t let anyone pressure you into dating them right?” Yuuri opened his eyes a bit wider when he heard that. He turned his head so that he could look up at Viktor.

“Of course,” he narrowed his eyes, “Why do you ask?” Viktor blushed a bit and looked away from him.

“No reason!” He called quickly.

Yuuri stared at him for a moment, “Oh my god! Mila told you about Wallace didn’t she!” Yuuri, suddenly wide awake, sat up and turned so that he could look at Viktor directly.

Viktor looked at Yuuri with wide eyes, “Was she not supposed to?”

Shaking his head Yuuri spoke, “No that’s not what I meant, I just mean now you are gonna worry! And I don’t want that!”

“Yuuri I’m always gonna be worried about you! Especially around Authority figures!”

“Oh my god, you talked to Phichit didn’t you!”

Viktor rubbed his face before mumbling a “Yes,” for Yuuri to hear.

Yuuri sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Please don’t worry about anyone taking me away from you. You’re the only person I wanna be with.” Yuuri brought Viktors hands into his own with a blush.

Viktor gave Yuuri a small smile, “That’s not what I’m worried about.” Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Viktor had to stop himself from cooing at how adorable Yuuri looked. “I’m worried that someone is going to pressure you or harass you into dating them.” He pulled Yuuri closer to him at that.

Sighing, Yuuri snuggled up to Viktors side. “Thank you for worrying about me. But I think with everyone combined I’ll be safe from that sort of stuff.”

Viktor hummed, “I guess you’re right.” He tiredly leaned against Yuuri and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Can we sleep?” Yuuri chuckled a bit before standing and pulling Viktor over to the bed.

Tumbling into bed, Viktor covered the two of them up and pulled Yuuri closer. He planted a quick kiss on the back of Yuuri’s neck before closing his eyes, Yuuri doing the same in front of him. Right before Yuuri fell asleep he could have sworn he heard Viktor mutter something. Yuuri can’t remember most of it. The one word he remembers distinctly hearing was the word “Eros.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: [fixfoxnox](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fixfoxnox)


End file.
